


More To Love

by Rose Orr (RoseOrr)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Broken Hearts, Child Abuse, Children are Protected, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire, First Menstruation, Hate to Love, Healing, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra torture, Minor Character Death, Parenting Peril, Past Torture, Pranks and Mischief, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOrr/pseuds/Rose%20Orr
Summary: When the woman that Loki loves is killed during a mission, leaving her four children homeless orphans, what will happen to them?  Will they end up in a happy home or will they be taken by Hydra?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Adopted Children
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. A Love Lost

It had been only four years since the battle of New York, a very short time in the long life of an Asgardian, but so much had happened in that time. 

After being defeated by the Avengers, Loki had been given another chance. It was up to him to make things right. Finally free of the Mind Stone, he was able to think for himself, and he regained his ability to feel emotions. Regret, remorse and deep sadness threatened to overwhelm him.

Odin had sentenced Loki to atone for his crimes on Midgard. He would live under the watchful eyes of the Avengers at Stark Tower, and fight with them to defend the earth.

The first year was the hardest, and most painful. While Loki carried out his duties, he often felt betrayed, alone and defeated. Eventually, the Avengers began to warm up to him when they had realized that he was trying, but he was still so alone.

Then he met Mayta. She was a scientist, sent to Stark Tower by Shield to assist Tony and Bruce with a secret project. Born a mutant, Mayta had the power to manipulate fire with her mind. Despite her ability, Mayta was a kind and caring soul, who caught the eye of the God of Mischief, and unknowingly melted his frosty heart.

Loki and Mayta had become best of friends. Her husband had left with another woman, leaving her with four children, when the youngest was 2 weeks old. Putting her children first, Mayta was too afraid to allow their relationship to go to the next level, but Loki was content to wait.

Loki began spending time with the children, Mayta watching closely as they seemed to be bonding.

Reena was 12, she was the oldest. Then Bilky, he was 10. Next came Ryan, who was 7, and then Maisie, who was just 6 months old. Bilky and Ryan had taken to Loki. He was kind and patient with them, unlike their father.

Reena kept her distance, as she trusted no one, accept her mother, and they were quite close.

Although not used to children, Loki found that he enjoyed playing with the boys, they were so accepting of him, and they were funny. They liked to play games, play tricks and pranks on people, especially Reena. While holding Maisie, she smiled at him and chewed on his finger.

One day when Loki was invited over for supper, Mayta put Maisie in his lap and handed him a bottle. "I thought you, uh, fed her", Loki smiled.

"I do. That is breast milk." Mayta replied. By the time Loki had fed Maisie and laid her gently in her crib, supper was ready.

After supper was done, and the kids were in their rooms for the night, Mayta stood by the door saying goodnight to Loki. He softly cupped her rosy cheek, and whispered to her, "I love you, Mayta." She looked from his thin, pink lips to his pretty, green eyes. "I love you, too, Loki", she proclaimed.

After a long kiss and embrace, Loki returned to his little apartment at Stark Tower, feeling happy.

The next day, Thor was pounding on Loki's door. "By the Norns, Thor, I'm coming!" Just as Loki opened the door, the alarms went off, and the Avengers were scrambling to get to the Quinjet.

"There has been a huge explosion! They need Mayta on this mission, but she will not go unless you care for her children!" Then in came Nat ushering three children and holding the baby. As Nat handed Maisie over to Loki, Clint appeared, handing over the baby bag.

Late that night, the Quinjet descended upon the landing pad of Stark tower.

But Mayta never returned.


	2. The Last Will and Testament

The news of Mayta's death weighed heavily on Loki. The children were not yet told, but centuries of practice allowed him to mask his true feelings, to spare the children for as long as he could.

Late the following afternoon, Stark called a meeting with everyone, except for Natasha and Wanda, who were asked to watch the children in the recreation room while Loki attended the meeting.

Everyone was there, including Fury. There was a solemn, sadness about the room as Stark began speaking. 

"It is with a heavy heart that I called this meeting. I have no words...

"Loki, I know that you were close to Mayta, and I happen to know for a fact that she cared for you deeply. Except for her neighbor, who babysat for her, you were the only other person that she trusted with her kids."

"Mata had been a huge help to Banner and myself in the lab, she was truly genius, a valuable asset to the Avenger's cause."

Tony paused, "she saved all of our lives..."

"When that third explosion hit, we were trapped. Even if we'd tried to fight our way out, no way could we have all survived." Now shedding tears and wiping his cheeks, Tony continued, "she knew what she was doing when she held the explosion back long enough for us all to get out. She knew she wouldn't make it."

"Mayta gave her life for ours, and I damn well am going to honor that."

Nick Fury stood up, "I want you to know, I agree with you, Stark. I will tell the rest of you what I was sent here to say. My superiors at Shield were quite aware of Dr. Mayta's powers. They were planning to ask Stark to begin testing those powers. I told them that she was your co worker and that Stark would never go along with it. To make a long story short, Shield wants to examine her children."

The room broke out into angry opposition, but Stark calmed everyone down, as it seemed to be getting cooler.

"That will not happen, uh, Loki, it's alright. We have a plan", Tony said.

Fury continued, "Shield has agreed to allow the children to be placed in the care of the Avengers, and I agree. It is more then likely that Hydra may have the kids in their sights too. Our only other option to keeping these kids safe would be to split them up and send them to places far away, but I'm sure that no one wants that. Stark has the necessary paperwork for the adoption of the four children", Fury continued.

"I also have Mayta's Last Will and Testament, and I intend to carry out her wishes", Stark said, "Meeting Adjourned".

Tony went over to Loki, sitting beside him at the long table. "Hey Lokes", Tony began, trying to sound chipper, "I want you to see this. I know that we haven't always agreed on everything, hell, we hated each other. But I gotta tell you, Loki, you have proved yourself to me", Tony raised his palms in defence, as Loki shot him a warning look. "What I mean is, I trust you. I believe in you to do the right thing".

Loki took the document from Tony's hand and read it. A single tear fell down his cheek, which he had allowed in the light of Stark's confession. Looking at Tony, Loki said, "I will honor her request. I will adopt the children. And Stark, I will be calling you for help".

"Deal", Tony said smiling, then held out his hand.


	3. A New Family

The Funeral was to be held in the All Faiths Chapel next to the cemetery. The Avengers had been there for the children in their grief, listening to them, comforting them, and supporting them.

The children had stayed with Loki in his apartment at Stark Tower, Reena getting her own room for privacy. Loki insisted on taking care of Maisie himself. Each night, Ryan would crawl into Loki's bed, cuddle up to him and sob. Ryan and Bilky both were turning to Loki for comfort, and to Loki's utter surprise, he was able to give it.

Reena had been quiet and distant. She responded to Loki, but showed no interest or emotion since the initial shock of loosing her mother.

At the end of the funeral service, Natasha was holding Maisie, Loki had hugged the boys, and then looked over at Reena. She quietly approached Loki, wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. And then the tears broke loose.

Loki could sense her pain, and he held her for a long while, until she quieted down. "What's going to happen to us?" she asked between sniffles. His heart broke when he looked into her eyes, filled with deep sorrow and loss.

"I will take care of you. All of you", having said that, Reena, Bilky and Ryan lunged at Loki, hugging him for all they were worth.

A week later, Loki and the children were legal. Although Loki could have easily made the papers appear, Stark took care of every formality to cover every detail.

Loki Laufeyson and his children were now officially a family.

Their new home was in Garden City, a beautiful area in New York City, with 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, a huge yard and a patio. It was perfect. Loki would continue to work with the Avengers, but was now on the payroll.

Everyone helped the new family move into their home. With Loki's permission, Pepper, Wanda and Nat helped to furnish the home, and they had a lot of fun fixing up Reena's bedroom. Tony, Bruce, Steve and Clint furnished the two boy's bedrooms, as Loki spent more time with the baby. Thor quietly joined him, not knowing what to say.

Bilky and Ryan were very excited to get their own rooms, and the truth be told, the men had just as much fun decorating and furnishing.

With Pepper's help, Loki decorated the nursery. Pepper made sure that Loki had everything he would need to raise a baby. He chose a pink crib that could be converted into a toddler bed, a large changing table with eight drawers containing all necessities, a mobile with dancing baby animals, a pink dresser filled with clothes, and a big toy box.

Initially, Loki refused a lot of assistance from the Avengers, "I do not need charity", he said proudly. However, they reminded him that these children were their responsibility as well, and insisted on helping the new family get off to a solid start.

While Loki cared for Maisie, the Avengers took the three older kids shopping for clothes, shoes and school supplies. It was almost August, and school would start in 3 weeks.

Loki sat in the beautiful, old fashioned rocking chair, rocking gently and feeding the child. Maisie had trouble adjusting to the formula. Bruce said that was normal, as breast milk was best for babies tummies. She would spit up more, and cry after feedings. Loki suspected that she missed her mother as well.

For the first few weeks, Wanda, Natasha and Pepper took turns bringing supper. Loki was learning Midgardian cooking, and doing quite well, of course he occasionally used his seidr if something accidently got burnt, or didn't turn out.

Each night, after baths, Loki gathered the children before bed, and told them a story. He told them stories of his adventures and about life on Asgard. They talked about their day, or about missing their mother, sharing their feelings. Reena didn't say too much, she mostly listened.

Loki would tuck each child into bed, and kiss their foreheads. Slowly he realized that he needed these children as much as they needed him.


	4. Getting Hulk Smashed Is Nothing Compared To This

The first day of school. Loki snuggled Maisie against his chest in her pink baby carrier, and they walked the three blocks to school.

Since this was a new school, Loki made sure that the kids knew where to go, and that the school could always reach him. The secretary smiled politely as she handed Loki a packet containing all of the school information.

Looking at the sweet child snuggled against Loki's chest, she said, "your daughter is precious, Mr. Laufeyson".

Smiling, he thanked the lady, and felt a warm feeling in his chest. 'My daughter', he thought to himself.

Nearly two months went by, the trees were turning colors and the air was much cooler. Loki made sure that the children all wore their jackets. He had installed a basketball hoop in the corner of the large patio, on the opposite side of the patio furniture and built in gas grill.

Almost every afternoon when school got out, Bilky had friends over to play basketball. Sometimes, Loki took them refreshments, but not enough to spoil their dinners.

Since Ryan was too little to play with the older boys, Loki found things for him to do after school. He had several sets of Legos. A large Classic Lego builder set, a City Fire Station set, and his favorite was a Legos Super Heroes set.

Loki found it fairly easy to relate to the boys, but despite getting along well with Reena, he felt a distance between them, a gap which he desperately wanted to fill. He was certain that the loss of her mother had taken it's toll on the young girl.

Loki noticed that Reena had a love for animals. He decided on taking the family to the zoo. So on Saturday morning, he loaded everyone up in their new 7 Passenger Ford Transit, buckled them in and they were off. 

Loki chuckled when he saw Tony and Pepper with Morgan, their 5 year old daughter, waiting for them at the gate. Because Loki had Maisie along, Pepper and Tony helped to watch the older kids. 

The Central Park Zoo had rides, a petting zoo, and many animals. They all went together to look at the animals, Loki's favorite were the penguins. Around noon, Loki bought everyone lunch. Then Pepper took the girls, Tony took the boys, splitting up to go on rides and pet the animals at the Tisch Children's Zoo.

Noticing a restroom marked "Family", Loki took Maisie and changed her. He then sat down on a bench to feed her. Maisie was almost 9 months old. Loki had known Mayta for two years, cherishing her from afar. 

He remembered how beautiful she was, and how she began to glow when she became pregnant, and how she had taken such care of herself for her child. So loving, so caring, she was a wonderful mother.

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when Ryan came crashing into his leg, "daddy! daddy! Can we go see the Ice Age movie? Please daddy! Please? Uncle Tony will take us!"

'He called me daddy', Loki smiled wide at the small boy hanging on his knee. Tony was following, "where are the rest?" Loki asked. "Oh they're safe. They're with Pepper. We came to ask you if it would be alright for Pepper and I to take your kids with us to the 4-D Theatre to see the Ice Age movie, something about nuts, I don't know", Tony laughed. He was having fun!

"No Time For Nuts", Ryan corrected Tony. Loki chuckled, Maisie was beginning to get fussy, "well this little girl needs a nap", he said, then she let out a burp. "We can bring them home after the movie, our van is plenty big enough", Tony offered. Ryan was now jumping up and down, "Yes, Ryan", Loki chuckled, "you may go".

"Thank you Stark", Loki said. Tony replied, "That's what friends are for".

As time went by, the family had slowly been healing from their devastating loss. It was now early December.

Reena was in the 7th grade, Bilky in 5th, and Ryan was in 2nd grade. Loki had attended the Parent Teacher conferences for each child, and they were doing well. 

By this time, the weather was cold and damp. Loki allowed Bilky's neighborhood friends to play games in their basement. It was a full, finished basement with a large family room, a laundry room, a bathroom, a utility room, and an empty room, all carpeted.

Having talked to the other parents, Bilky was also allowed to play at his friends houses. Ryan was content to play by himself near Loki, but Reena usually went up to her room. Little did Loki know that a sweet, quiet Reena was making plans.

One day after school, as Loki was making lasagna for supper, Reena walked in with a friend. Loki looked up, "Reena, honey, you're almost an hour late, where have you been?" She smiled sheepishly, "I had to stay after school to catch up on some work, I'm sorry Dad", she replied. 

"This is my friend Becky" she added, looking hopeful. "We are in the same grade. Um, is it alright if Becky stays for supper?"

Loki sat down at the table and thought a bit before he answered her. "Yes, honey, you may have friends over for dinner, but it has to be alright with her parents. Have you asked them?" Reena looked at Becky, who was very shy. 

Becky replied, "my mother had to work a double shift at Mercy Hospital, and she won't be home until 8:00, and my dad said he didn't care", shyly looking Loki in the eye.

"Alright, girls, Becky can stay, but I will need to call your father to ask his permission", he said looking at Becky. "Ah, it would be better if you talked to my mom", Becky winced, "my dad doesn't like to be disturbed", and she gave Loki her mother's cell number.

"Thank you, Daddy", Reena said with a big smile. "Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson", Becky grinned. Then she followed Reena upstairs to her bedroom.

"Whoa!" Becky exclaimed, "what an awesome room!" Reena's room was fabulous, she told Becky about the Avengers helping them move, and how Nat, Wanda and Pepper helped her to get settled.

She had a double bed, with a shear purple Sparkling Lights Canopy Bower, and a Wonder Woman bed spread. There was a matching desk and dresser set, complete with the latest computer technology, and a huge walk in closet full of clothes and shoes.

Thor had attached glow in the dark stars and replicas of Yggdrasil on the ceiling of each child's room.

Pepper had put a small table with a sewing machine in the far corner of her room. The girls decided that they would try sewing. Reena put on some music, and Loki smiled as he heard the girls giggling, happy that Reena had a friend.

But something wasn't sitting right with Loki. He knew that Reena had lied to him about where she'd been for that hour after school, but was pretty sure that Becky had told the truth. Loki decided that he would be meeting the man who didn't care where his 12 year old daughter went off to.

The following day, Reena came home from school in a happy mood. She told Loki all about the plans that she had with Becky to go to the movie at the Garden City AMC Theatre this Friday night.

"I really want to see this movie!" she squealed.

"What is it rated?"

"PG, its called Kong: Skull Island, with Tom Hiddleston", she said with a dreamy look on her face. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Who is taking you to this", Loki fluttered his eyes and mimicked a dreamy look, "Tom Hiddleston movie?"

Reena's eyes grew huge, and she excitedly beamed, "that's the beauty of it! No one has to take us, we won't bother anyone! We are going to walk! It's only eight blocks away, in the nice part of the city?" She saw Loki begin to frown.

"No."

"But there are two of us, and we are in Jr. High School. We are old enough to walk to the movies",

"No."

"But we.."

"Reena, I can take you girls there and pick you up, what time is the movie over?"

"PLEASE! Daddy, we want to walk! Don't you trust me?"

Loki sat down at the table and taking her hand, pulled her to the chair next to him. "Sit".

"My decision has nothing to do with whether I trust you or not. Honey, are you aware of what could happen to you at night on the street?"

"It's only eight blocks! What could happen in our own neighborhood!"

Running his hands over his face, Loki groaned, "We need to have a serious talk, sweetheart", looking into her confused, angry eyes.

"I'm done talking! You just don't understand!" and Reena ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

After supper, Loki put Maisie down and Bilky helped him clean up. "What's wrong with Reena?" Bilky asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She slapped me on the head and said that boys are stupid", he said with a puzzled look.

Loki looked at his son, "I think she's just hurt and angry because she misses your mother, don't you think?"

"I think she's just dumb because she's a girl." Loki tried not to laugh, and then he thanked Bilky for helping.

Loki decided to call Pepper. If she could sort out Tony Stark's affairs, then she could surly help him with a 12 year old.

Pepper picked Reena up from school and took her out for ice cream. They had a nice, long visit.

Later, when she talked to Loki, Pepper explained that Reena was beginning to mature, wanting more freedom and independence.

"You know, Loki, she will be 13 on Dec. 28th. Haven't you noticed that she is changing, filling out some, becoming more particular?"

Loki thanked Pepper and announced that he would be doing some reading on the matter.

It was Friday morning. Loki was making breakfast as Bilky and Ryan came down the stairs singing the Happy Friday Song.

Friday, Friday, I'm so happy it's Friday.  
Fly across the sky day  
No more school! Good Bye day!  
After Friday, the weekend comes!!

"OH MY GOD!!! That is so stupid! Boys are morons!" cried Reena as she followed them to the table. "Daddy!" Ryan screamed, "she called us Mormons!"

"There! You see what I mean!" Reena shouted.

"Well, you're ugly and you stink", Bilky spat out, "Yeah, you are stinky!" Ryan agreed, shaking his head.

"WELL YOU ARE JERK WADS!" Reena yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Loki warned, "NOT ONE MORE WORD!" The kids all stopped dead in their tracks, not squeaking out a single peep.

Just then, Maisie started crying. "Your breakfast is on the table. Sit down and eat", Loki said as he turned to get the baby, deep breathing on his way to the playpen.

Things ended up going well anyway that day. Loki made a call to Mayta's neighbor and best friend Edie, and asked her if she would be willing to babysit when the time would come to need a sitter. She said she would be happy to, and they had a nice visit.

Loki took Maisie to her pediatrician. She had developed a diaper rash that, even with Bruce's help, he could not get rid of. She also fussed a lot after eating. Dr. Harding looked her over, listened to Loki, and found that the formula was not agreeing with her tummy.

Although Loki had been feeding her baby food as Bruce had suggested, which seemed to agree with her, she still needed her bottle. The doctor prescribed another kind of formula for babies that were allergic to milk, and instructed Loki to not feed her any milk products. Happy to discover the problem, he took his little daughter home.

Loki had planned to surprise the children tonight. He would feed them supper, and then take them to the Skull Island movie. Edie was coming over to sit with Maisie.

He was making cheeseburgers, curly fries with cheese, and cherry whip salad.

The boys came home, Loki was silently pleading 'please not the Friday song'. All he had to do was to bake the fries and grill the burgers.

"Where's your sister?" Loki asked, usually they walked home together. "Haven't seen her", said Bilky, "can I go to Jeffrey's house?"

"Not tonight, because I am taking you some where right after supper", Loki grinned, and bopped Bilky's nose.

Suppertime came and went. Reena did not come home.


	5. Learning To Trust

Loki called the school to see if they knew anything about his missing child. All they could tell him was that she left school on time.

He called the number that Becky had given him several times, which went to voice mail.

Loki called Stark. "I need an address to go with this number".

"When do you need it by?" Tony sounded distracted.

"Yesterday", Loki snapped.

"What's got you all fired up anyway?" Tony snapped back, "I'm busy here with.."

"Reena didn't come home after school, I need your help", Loki pleaded, "I need an address".

Loki scribbled down the address. "Steve and I are on the way", Tony said and hung up.

Leaving Edie with the kids, Loki drove to the address which Stark had given him, just as Iron Man was landing in the front yard. Tony followed Loki to the door. The lights and the TV were on. Loki rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang it again, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Just a fuckin' minute!" Loki looked at Stark, both frowning.

A burly man, about 6 feet tall, with short brown messy hair opened the door. He was wearing a wrinkled dress shirt, holding a beer in his hand.

Loki began, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but are you Becky's father?"

"Who the hells asking?" he spat.

"I am Reena Laufeyson's father. She is a friend of Becky's, and I am looking for Reena", Loki said.

The man turned his head and spit on the porch, "can't keep track of your kid? Not my problem", he went to shut the door, but Loki stuck his foot in the way.

Loki's eyes became dark, his demeanor changed, and he looked down right feral, "I asked you if you were Becky's father. Do you have a daughter named Becky?" he said slowly, in a frightening voice.

"Fuck you!" the disgusting man spat. Before Loki could do any damage, Tony pushed Loki aside and entered the house, backing the man into the corner.

Just then, Captain America showed up, "stand down, Loki, please", Steve whispered to Loki, he very well knew how dangerous that Loki could be.

Iron Man had the man by the throat, when a woman came in from the kitchen, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE CURTIS?!" she hollered, dropping her coat and purse on the floor.

"Ma'am", Steve said, "we are looking for Reena Laufeyson. Do you know her?"

"Reena? Yes, she's Becky's friend".

"Where is she?" Loki asked pleadingly. "At the movies, I gave them money to go", Becky's mother said. "Did you take them there?" Tony asked.

"I just now got home from work, what is the problem here?"

"The problem is that two 12 year old girls are walking on the streets of New York City alone at night!" Loki raised his voice.

"They went to see Skull Island", Loki said, "let's go!"

After searching each theatre in the entire building, Loki, Tony and Steve were at a loss. Then Loki's phone rang, it was Edie. The girls had just showed up there. 

"Let us know if you need ANYTHING", Tony said, then Loki drove straight home. Sitting in the van for several minutes to cool down his temper, Loki did some deep breathing exercises, and went inside.

"Where are they?" Loki asked Edie. "They are in Reena's room, but Mr. Laufeyson, I do not believe that you should be too hard on them", Edie said looking grim.

When Loki entered the room, he was appalled at what he saw. 

Not only did the girls look terrified, but he could actually smell their fear. Reena had been crying, and Becky had been beaten. The little girl had black eyes, a swollen nose and a bloody lip. She was cradling her arm.

When Loki stepped toward them, Becky recoiled. Edie came in behind him, "should I call an ambulance?" "NO!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Call Tony Stark", and Edie scurried to the phone.

"Reena, honey, tell me what happened", Loki sounded as calm as he could.

"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean for this to happen, to scare you like this".

"It's okay, baby, neither of you are in trouble, it's not your fault", he stepped closer.

"Becky, can I see your arm?" Loki possessed healing seidr, he was a powerful mage, but he reframed from using his powers as much as possible while on Midgard. He needed to teach the children by example. Besides, he had no idea to what extent she was injured.

"Did your father hurt you?" he asked, he was sure that her arm had been broken.

She nodded silently, indicating that he had. Loki looked at Reena, "have you been injured?" he asked calmly, although he was boiling over with anger inside.

"No, when Becky missed school, I went to see if she was alright on my way home. Her daddy hits her a lot".

Tony arrived a few minutes before the ambulance. Loki told him what had happened, and then Loki and Reena followed Becky in the ambulance to the hospital to be certain that her parents couldn't take her.

As it had turned out, the Avengers did some digging, and Becky's father was prosecuted, found guilty of numerous offenses, and sentenced to 25 years in prison.

Loki sat down with Reena, and they had a long talk. She came to realize that not only could she trust Loki, but also how fortunate she and her siblings were.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to tell you about Becky's dad. I was afraid that you wouldn't let me be friends with her anymore", Reena cried.

"Never ever will I allow a child to be hurt like that. You can always trust me. And if anyone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, or threatened, or if anyone touches you in a way that you do not like, you must tell me and I will protect you. That goes for your friends, too", Loki smiled, and hugged his daughter tight.


	6. Christmas, Halloween and Lucky 13

Christmas Eve was very special. Loki and the kids were invited to Stark Tower, for the Avenger Family Christmas. Since most of them had little or no family, Pepper made it special at Christmas time.

Loki dressed Ryan and Bilky in suits, ties, and dress shoes. He put a sweet little red velvet dress on Maisie, with white fur around the little sleeves, and a matching red hat with a white ball on top. She also had on white baby leggings, and red elf shoes.

Reena refused to wear the elf dress that Loki had bought her. Loki thought she'd look adorable in it, with a matching hat and stockings.

"If you make me wear that, I'll shoot myself", she said as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

Instead, she wore a red and white snowman sweater with light blue leggings and black Journee boots. Loki approved, "well, you do look festive", he smiled.

Loki loaded up the Avenger's presents in the back, the kids strapped in the front, and they were off.

The entire tower was lit up with Christmas lights, and the second floor auditorium was stunning. One huge decorated table with all kinds of food, a 1940's Glen Miller Orchestra, a highly decorated dance floor, tables and chairs, multi colored lights stung everywhere and four Christmas trees.

There was also a full bar, that accommodated all ages, with a smaller bar that served only non alcoholic drinks.

Tony and Pepper greeted everyone. Loki shook Tony's hand, "Merry Christmas, until you get the bill for all of these lights. You have definitely outdone yourself, Stark."

Laughing, Tony replied, "self sustaining, remember?"

Everyone had a wonderful time. Every single Avenger that Loki knew of was there, as well as the staff from the tower.

After they ate, who showed up but Santa himself. All of the kids ran to him, except for Reena, who stayed by Loki. Natasha said that "Happy" had warned them that no one had better laugh!

Santa presented each kid with a gift, as the adults began to hand out their gifts. The kids all played together, as people began dancing. Pepper took Maisie, disappearing, and then a young lady that Loki knew from the office asked him to dance. "Do it, Dad, dance with her", Reena giggled.

Loki was enjoying the time on the dance floor. He had several women ask him to dance.

Towards the end, a tall boy, maybe 15 or so, asked Reena to dance. At first she refused, until he coaxed her into it. Reena was nervous, but the young man was very, very sweet, keeping distance between them.

Loki had sat back down, watching Bilky and Ryan playing with the other kids. Then he saw Reena, on the dance floor, with a boy! "Steady, big guy", Tony said, "she's perfectly safe. I've already threatened him", Tony chuckled.

Steve came over and sat down. "They are cute together", he commented. "Who is he?" Loki asked.

"That's Peter Parker", Steve said, "and he is a very nice boy".

"Yeah", Loki replied, "he's a boy", Loki felt light headed for a moment, but he eased up when he saw how happy she was, and how much distance the boy was keeping between them".

Loki allowed Reena to have a sleep over for her 13th birthday. They had cake and ice cream, and Loki put sleeping bags, blankets and pillows in the basement for them.

During the night, he heard two little boys sneak down the stairs. Several minutes later, there was screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. As Loki sat up, half asleep and groping for his robe, six screaming girls jumped into his bed. He rubbed his palms over his face and groaned.

"There's something down there!" they were screaming, "it's in the utility room! It opened the door!" "Really, Dad, there's something down there!" Reena cried.

Loki, having exceptional hearing, could hear laughter coming from Bilky's room. He vowed that they would get a good talking to.

Loki got up, put on his robe, and headed for the basement, "come on, girls", he said, "there's nothing to be afraid of." "Nooooooooo, don't go down there!" and he almost fell as Becky and another terrified girl grabbed his legs, "stay here!" they cried.

These girls were really scared. Loki said calmly, "girls, you do know that I am an Avenger, and whatever you saw cannot hurt me", he said, and grabbing a golf club, led the girls down to the basement.

Turning on the light, Loki saw a pile of horror movies, and wondered where they came from. "It's in there!" they said, pointing to the utility room. Loki walked over and opened the door. The girls screamed, as Loki reached up and pulled a very real looking bloody zombie with bloody fangs and glowing eyes from the inside of the door.

A small chain was attached that when pulled, made it move and screech. Upon further inspection, Loki found that the latch on the door had tape over it, and he followed the chain to the laundry chute. Loki explained it to the girls, and they settled down.

"My brothers tried to scare us", Reena scoffed. "Tried to?" Loki chuckled. "And just where did you get those movies?" Loki asked, "no wonder you girls were all scared to death", he sighed. "Are you all okay now?" They all nodded. Loki hugged Reena, bid them good night, grabbed the movies, and went back to bed.

The following day, Bilky and Ryan were on their hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor with toothbrushes.

One January day, Thor came to visit. The kids had just got home from school, and asked Uncle Thor to help them make a snowman. "That sounds fun, let's go!" Thor said. Reena was playing with Maisie, as Loki started supper. About an hour later, Ryan came in, "Dad! Look!"

Loki looked out the window and just barely stopped the curse words from leaving his lips. There was the biggest snowman he had ever seen. Loki ran outside, "Thor, what in the nine are you doing?" The snowballs weighed more then any human could lift, and it was nearly 10 feet tall.

"I am building a snowman with my nephews, brother, do you not like it?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes I like it, but if it fell over, it could kill someone", Loki replied. Loki palmed his face, as Thor used Mjolnir to fly up and finish the face and add the hat. Loki groaned again as he noticed that the snowman's red cape was his bed sheet.

Complimenting Thor on a job well done, Loki put a spell on the snowman so it would only melt, and not fall over on someone.

On January 15th, Maisie turned one year old. Loki ordered a dairy free cake, made with rice milk, so she could have some. He didn't tell the others, and they didn't know the difference. He was learning. Pepper, Nat and Wanda came over with a late birthday present for Reena, and one for Maisie.

The girls went up to Reena's room. Loki wondered what they were doing, but when he went to open the door, it slammed closed in his face, "KNOCK FIRST" the women hollered at him. As it turned out, Reena was trying on undergarments, but Loki had no clue.

Natasha excused herself to talk to Loki, who was standing in the hall rubbing his nose. "I'm sorry, we should have told you".

"Told me what?" he asked, frowning.

"We brought Reena some, girl things, you know, bras and such. She was too embarrassed to ask you, so we are taking care of it. Is that alright, Loki? We're only trying to help", Nat shrugged her shoulders looking hopeful. Loki stood open mouthed, "Oh", the realization hit him, "do you mean, the monthly girl things?"

"Bingo", Nat smiled. "She hasn't started having periods yet, but 13 is usually the age. She does need to be wearing bras now."

"Thank you, Natasha. I very much appreciate what you ladies are doing."


	7. Everyone Matters

It was Valentines Day. Loki had agreed to help with Ryan's Valentines party. He'd called Edie to watch Maisie, while he and two other parents assisted the teacher.

The children made special Valentines for their parents, played games, enjoyed refreshments, and handed out their valentine cards. Loki noticed that Ryan kept talking to a cute little blonde haired girl with big brown eyes and freckles. They seemed to like each other.

After school when the kids came home, Loki made Ryan and Bilky put their Valentine candy up until after supper. Edie had just fed Maisie, and was putting her down for a nap. "Would you like to stay for supper?" Loki asked.

"I'd love to, Loki, but I have a date tonight", Edie grinned ear to ear, "he's a widowed orthopedic doctor!" she sang as she shook her hips. "At my age, he might come in handy, in more ways then one", she winked, then giggled. Loki chuckled, "have a great time, Edie".

Edie was in her early 60's, vibrant, funny, and attractive. She was wonderful with children. Loki had noticed her more then once, her age not being an issue with him, except that Midgardians had very short lifespans, and hers was over half spent. For some reason, that made him sad.

"GIVE IT BACK!! I'M WARNING YOU!! Loki heard what sounded like elephants running down the stairs. "Reena's got a boyfriend! Reena's got a boyfriend", Bilky sang over and over again.

He had two friends over, and they were laughing hysterically at the poor girl's expense. Reena ran at Bilky, who was waving something up in the air, but he dodged her and ran out the front door with his friends.

Bursting into tears, Reena darted back upstairs to her room.

Loki hesitated a moment. He remembered that although he didn't have a sister, in his youth he had teased plenty of young girls to the point of making them cry.

Wanting to comfort Reena, Loki called outside for Bilky.

"What did you have in your hand?"

"What?"

Loki put on a stern face, "do not mess with me, I'm not in the mood".

Bilky pulled a wadded up paper out of his pocket, handing it to Loki.

"It's just a stupid valentine. Who cares about these anyway?" Bilky scoffed.

Loki carefully opened up the crinkled construction paper. It was a handmade valentine belonging to Reena.

"Boys, it's time for you to go home now", Loki hollered to the kids, then he led his son inside.

They sat at the kitchen table, and Loki began, "It is fine if you do not like valentines. Everyone has their own opinion, and each of us must respect the other's opinion.

"You can do whatever you want with your valentines, but this one does not belong to you, does it?"

"No, but we were only having fun, we didn't hurt anyone", the boy muttered.

"I believe that you thought that you were having some harmless fun, however, you are wrong", Loki frowned.

"This belongs to your sister, and you stole it from her. You took something that did not belong to you. Then when your sister's feelings were hurt, not only you, but your friends also laughed at her. What you did was mean. You hurt your sister, and you will tell her you're sorry, AFTER you vacuum the entire main floor, and wash every window."

"What?" Bilky protested, "that's not fair! I'm not doing that!"

"What you did to your sister wasn't fair either. Besides you have had a total of six warnings now. If you refuse your consequence, then I will have no choice but to ground you for two whole weeks, including NO video games."

"I love you, son. That is why I cannot allow you to think that hurting people is alright", then Loki hugged his son.

Loki used his seidr to make the tattered valentine look brand new. It was carefully made, red and white construction paper with white lace, and a red bow.

To: Reena

Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Sugar is Sweet  
Just Like You

I Like You,  
Jason

After reading the poem, Loki was tempted to wrinkle it back up and throw it away, but he couldn't do that. Knocking on Reena's door, she did not answer.

Loki announced himself, slowly opening her door, and went over to her. She was laying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Sweetheart", he said softly, "Here is your valentine". No answer.

Talking to her, and rubbing her back, she finally looked up at him. Her eyes red and swollen, Reena smiled when Loki gave the valentine back to her.

"Thank you, daddy", she squeaked. When she was smiling again, Loki asked as innocently as he was able, "and who is Jason?"

That evening, Loki was in the back yard when he noticed the the house behind theirs was lit up. It had been empty since they'd moved in. He also noticed that the lawn had been mowed, and the yard was fixed up.

Loki had made it a point to get to know all of the neighbors, most of them had kids that played with his. He wondered who lived there now.

The house was directly behind his, with a chain link fence and a 6 foot hedge dividing their yards. The hedges lost their leaves in the winter, but would provide privacy in the summer. That house had a swimming pool, bath house, patio and grill in the back yard. Both yards had shade trees. 

He made a mental note to meet the new neighbors.

Several days later, the Laufeysons had visitors. Loki opened the door to find a lovely, blonde haired woman with huge brown eyes and freckles at the door.

He immediately recognized the child with her as the little girl that Ryan had been talking to at the Valentines Day party. 

Ryan came running into the living room, "SADIE!" he called.

"RYAN!" she squealed back with a high pitch, in (what Loki thought was) an elf voice, and ran to meet him.

Loki straightened up, "may I help you, ma'am?" he asked in his best voice.

"Oh please, ma'am is for old bittys. Call me Peg. I'm Sadie's mom. May I come in?" she gestured to the living room.

Ryan pulled on Loki's shirt, "can we go play, dad?"

Peg blurted out, with a wave of her hand, "of course, kids, go play". She smiled brightly at Loki. She really was a beautiful woman, he thought.

Loki stepped back, and watched her as she made her way to the couch and sat down, then he sat in the chair across from her.

Well, Mr. Laufeyson", she said slowly drawing the name out, "such an unusual name, a strong name, with character. Is that Swedish? Danish?"

"Norwegian, actually", Loki said proudly.

"Oooh, even better", she cooed, "a Viking name".

Loki chuckled, "ah, something like that", he said with amusement.

Tilting her head while biting her lower lip, Peg sighed, "my Sadie has been begging me to play with little Ryan. I've seen them playing together at recess, and I've noticed how kind and respectful he is, the boy is very well behaved. I'd like to discuss possible play dates. Is..Mrs. Laufeyson home?"

Loki paused, "their mother passed away last July", he said sadly, not wanting to share his personal life.

"I'm so sorry", she said in a feigned manner that Loki picked right up on.

"Well, Peg, I think we could work something out, maybe once a week or so. What works for you?" Loki asked.

"How about once a week, say, after school on Tuesdays?"

"Your house or mine?" Loki said with a hint of innuendo.

Peg gave him a pointed sensual look, "ahhh", winking at him, "let's trade off. The host will take the visitor home by 5:00?"

"Sounds good", Loki said, "she can stay now if that's alright" Peg eyeballed him, causing him to blush. "Yes, Sir", she cooed, as she stood up and shook her ass while she strutted to the door. "See you around", she exaggerated her red lips, and walked out the door.

Loki showed up with Maisie at Stark Tower. Tony and Bruce were in the lab, but Tony told the secretary to send them up.

Pepper heard that they were coming, and as usual, took the baby and ran. Loki told Bruce about Maisie's allergy to milk, and that she was doing much better now. They visited a while, until Tony said, "okay, Lokes, what's on your mind? Something's up".

Loki told them every detail about his visit with Peg. It had been a very long time since he'd been intimate with a woman, and he missed that.

This woman had come on strong. Could he trust her?

If he became intimate with her, could it affect the children?

They talked together for over an hour, and Loki decided that if he were to enter a relationship, it would have to be beneficial for everyone involved, especially his children. He decided to give it a try with Peg, and see if she had love enough to accept his kids.


	8. Birthday Parties and Peeping Toms

Bilky and his two best friends Andy and Mark were playing in the back yard after school one day.

Mark saw someone in the yard behind the fence, "Wow, who is that? Did someone move in there?" The boys all peered through the hedges, curious to see who was there, and saw a woman hanging several birdfeeders throughout the back yard. She also had corn for the squirrels.

The woman was attaching the last ear of corn to a branch, when she heard the boys, and looked toward them. "Hello", she called out to them. But knowing that they got caught spying, they ran off.

Loki invited Peg and Sadie over for supper. He found out that Sadie was an only child, and her parents were divorced. Loki made his own pizza. He made Caesar salad, little smokies in BBQ sauce, and caramel monkey bread. 

When the guests arrived, Reena was watching Maisie, Bilky was playing video games, and Sadie went to play with Ryan. Loki wanted to get to know them better. He and Peg had a nice visit over glasses of wine, and then everyone chattered through supper.

Peg fawned over Maisie, who was sitting in her high chair beside Loki. Ryan and Reena talked to Sadie, and Bilky stuffed his face full of pizza. "Hey", said Reena to her brother, "save some for the rest of us!" Loki chuckled, "I made plenty".

"Oh, and you can cook, too. A man of many talents, I see", Peg looked up at Loki under hooded eyes. Loki gave her a sly look, winking at her.

Several days later, with the approval of his children, Loki had a date with Peg. Edie came to babysit, and Sadie came over too. Loki purposely kept the date casual.

Loki was still the God of Mischief, an Asgardian, and born a Jotunn. At this point in his life, he was content to live as a Midgardian, however, he did need to fight different kinds of urges. Even though his body longed to plunder this beautiful, sensual woman, he was able to put the family above his feral desires.

A month into his blossoming relationship with Peggy Patton, Manager of a large department store, things were going good. Loki had gone on two missions with the Avengers lately, which had helped him to hone his skills, and to let off some sexual tension.

Ryan's birthday was two days away. Recently, Ryan had been afraid at night. He had come to Loki several times crying that there was a man in his closet.

Loki had warded this house the day they had moved in, and he also checked it with his seidr. There had been no intruder in their home. Ryan had a healthy imagination and had been truly scared.

Loki questioned Bilky. Of course! The amateur trickster. But he knew nothing about it. Loki could read him easily and he was innocent, this time.

The fourth night that Ryan came crying, waking Loki up, Loki took him back to his room, looking into the closet. Becoming more concerned, Loki began to question Ryan further. He found that Sadie told Ryan about the scary man in Her closet, that he was a monster. Sadie told Ryan not to tell anyone because the monster would get her, and Ryan was worried about his friend.

This bothered Loki quite a bit. Now they were both worried about Sadie having nightmares. He would tell Peg, making sure to get help for the little girl.

March 19th, Ryan's 8th birthday, the Laufeysons had a house full. Loki granted Ryan his wish, and invited all the children in his 2nd grade class. Edie, Pepper and Natasha came to help. 23 2nd graders in all. They decorated the basement, planned party games and made two pinatas that Loki stuffed with candy, (he may or may not have used his seidr).

Peg dropped Sadie off, but when Loki asked her to stay, she needed to run some errands and would be back later.

The party was a blast! Even the adults had fun. They played games, Natasha challenging Loki every chance she got. They had become close, like brother and sister, and looked out for each other. After each pinata was broken, and everyone had won a prize, they went upstairs for cake and ice cream.

Edie had everything ready, they sang Happy Birthday, and Ryan opened presents as they ate. Everyone was smiling and having a great time, that is until Peg showed up.

Natasha was helping the parents find their children as they were picking them up, when Peg came to the door. Looking Nat up and down, with a look of disapproval, Peg pushed past her to find Loki, who was amusing the children with magic tricks while they waited for their parents.

Peg sat down by Loki, placing her hand on his thigh. As he finished his current trick, she reached over and kissed his lips, possessively. Loki felt a pang of satisfaction, pleased that she thought enough of him to be jealous.

After all the children had left, Reena, Edie, Pepper and Nat were cleaning up, but Peg held Loki beside her. "Who is that woman with the red hair?" she asked. Loki looked at her and smiled, "that is Natasha Romanov, The Black Widow".

"And just why is she here, Loki?"

"I told you, she was a close friend to Mayta. She came to help with the party", Loki looked closely at Peg, and surprised that he couldn't read her very well.

"Just so she doesn't help herself to you. You see that she doesn't", Peg whined. "We are friends, darling, nothing more", he assured her.

When Loki told Peg about Ryan having nightmares, and what Ryan had told him about Sadie, Peg looked surprised. "Sadie has had bad dreams ever since her father left us. The school counsellor told me that it was not unusual, due to the the trauma Sadie went through. You see, he hit me in front of her".

"Oh Peg, I'm so sorry", Loki put his arm around her.

"No, no", she said, "it's over and done, he is out of our lives forever, no need to be sorry. Sadie will be just fine", she insisted.

April 2nd was another birthday party. 'Thank the Norns' Loki thought when Bilky asked to just have his two friends for a sleep over. How bad could that be?

Since Bilky's birthday landed on a Wednesday, Loki made plans with the other parents for Friday after school, and put everything in the basement for the sleep over. 

Thor and Steve came over Friday afternoon, to bring Bilky's present. It was a telescope, with a card signed by all of the Avengers. This was very special, as it had been made by Tony Stark.

This telescope allowed the viewer to see throughout the entire Solar System. Originally, it could also be used to see through walls, but Tony removed that feature, not wanting 11 year old boys to have that kind of technology.

Loki had been busy with Maisie when the two Avengers arrived. She was walking, or rather falling everywhere now, and Loki had put child gates all around the house to keep her safe, however, she had fallen down in the living room, hitting her lip on a sharp corner of the coffee table.

Loki was cleaning her up and soothing her, when Thor and Steve arrived. Maisie was sniffling, holding on to her daddy's blood and snot stained shirt, as he rubbed her back and spoke softly to her.

The men smiled at the toddler, talking to her, but she nuzzled her face further into Loki's chest. Steve chuckled, "she is without a doubt daddy's girl", he said with a smile, "you are a great father, Loki", Steve praised him.

Thor and Steve volunteered to chaperone the boy's sleepover, to which Loki thankfully accepted. "You won't have to worry about anything, Brother, we've got this!" Thor bellowed confidently.

As Maisie's lip kept bleeding, Loki saw that her lip was split worse then he had thought, and took her to the ER, leaving his brother and Captain America in charge.

With two Avengers in charge of his home, what could possibly go wrong?

Arriving at the ER, the receptionist handed Loki some paperwork, telling him to take a seat. Maisie was crying, and bleeding from her little lip, Loki's anxiety building, when a nurse appeared and took them back to the exam room.

Meanwhile, Thor read the list that Loki had scribbled out before he left.

Everything is in the basement for the sleep over, NO RATED R MOVIES!  
Make sure the boys do not tease Reena.  
They may play outside until supper by 6:00.  
Put Casserole in oven to heat up, serve fruit salad, both in the refrigerator.  
NO soda pop, juice and water at supper.  
My cell #516-440-4440.

Soon, the kids came home from school. Bilky, Andy and Mark left their backpacks in the basement and went outside to play. They were thrilled to have Captain America playing with them. They had a whole shed full of outdoor sports equipment and toys, not to mention active imaginations.

Reena came home with her friend Becky, and Ryan who walked with them. Ryan sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his Uncle Thor as he talked to the girls. "Hello little niece, and who do we have here?" he asked with a big smile. "This is my best friend Becky", Reena introduced them. Thor bowed down and kissed the back of her hand, and the girls giggled. "Where's Dad?" Reena asked, "we want to ask him if Becky can spend the night".

Thor explained about what happened to Maisie, and since He was left in charge, he readily agreed, "of course, girls, Becky can spend the night". They ran upstairs, laughing with delight.

Ryan and Thor sat at the table eating cookies and drinking milk, while they had a nice visit about life in the 2nd grade. When they were finished eating, Ryan fetched the Legos, and Thor joined him in the living room. "Can you help me build a city?" Ryan asked. "I would be honored, nephew", Thor beamed.

The boys were having a fantastic time playing in the back yard with Steve. Now they were playing baseball, taking turns at bat. But Steve, forgetting his strength, hit the ball over the fence into the yard behind theirs. They all looked into the neighbor's yard, to see a woman, wearing a multi colored poncho, with pom pom ball fringe lining the bottom edge, a long brown skirt, and moccasins.

They watched, as she picked up their ball, bringing it back to the fence, and waving as she threw it back to them. They all waved back, "thank you", Steve called out to her. She smiled and turned to go inside.

As Thor was setting the table for supper, Loki called. Maisie had needed stiches, and they would be home probably within the hour. Thor told Loki that everything was fine and not to worry.

Everyone was eating supper, it was delicious! The men watched closely, making sure that there was no mischief at the supper table. Steve had already confiscated a baby gardener snake and a rubber mouse. But everyone was eating happily and getting along well.

The doorbell rang. It was Becky's mother, Laney. Becky and Laney had been rebuilding their lives since they had been freed from their abuser. Loki had helped to keep them safe when Curtis was out on bail, until he was sentenced to prison.

While Becky and Laney were talking in the kitchen, there was someone else at the door. Steve opened the door to find Peg and Sadie standing there. Peg smiled seductively when she saw the handsome Steve Rogers, and slithered past him into the living room, making sure to brush up against him as she did.

"May I help you, ma'am?" Steve asked with a bit of confusion. "Oh yes", she said sweetly, "is Loki at home?" Thor stood up from the table, "this is Peg Patton, the woman who Loki fancies", Thor announced to Steve with a wink.

"Loki will be home shortly, he had to take Maisie to the ER", Steve said, "she fell down and.." Peg waved her hand with indifference, sat down on the couch and said flatly, "I'll wait".

When Loki arrived home, with his sleeping daughter in his arms, he was surprised at what he'd found. Laney and Becky were arguing in the kitchen, Thor and Reena trying to calm them down. The boys and Steve were all crawling around on the floor, Ryan and Sadie were at the table drinking soda pop, and Peg was staring at him, arms crossed, tapping her foot on the living room floor.

Looking at him pointedly, she demanded, "did you forget our date? or did I get all fixed up for nothing!" she spat. Then Maisie began sniffling again, starting to cry. "Would you please hold her while I see what's going on?" Loki asked, handing the fussing toddler to Peg.

First, Loki took the pop from Ryan and Sadie, and gave them cherry juice instead.

Talking to Laney and Reena, sensing their pain, he offered to let all three females spend the night in the den. Laney and Becky needed to mend their bond, broken from the trauma they had lived, and Reena needed female friends. "You girls fix the den up however you need to", he said and kissed each one on the forehead. Laney hugged her friend, "thank you Loki", she whispered.

Then Peg let out a terrifying scream! "Found it!" Steve chirped as the boys ran into the living room. "Kill it! Kill it!" Peg screamed some more. "Ah, it's just a harmless little baby snake", Steve chuckled, secretly delighted. "Well it slithered over my feet! It could have bit me!" she spat angrily.

Asking Steve to watch the boys, and Thor to watch Ryan and Sadie, Loki gently picked up his daughter, took Peg's hand, and went upstairs.

Loki led them to his room. "Not only did you forget our date, but now you're hugging other woman", Peg pouted. Loki replied to Peg's complaints as he changed Maisie's clothes and diaper, gently wiped her down with a lukewarm cloth, gave her some medicine and a few sips of water, and laid her in the crib he kept in his room.

"Darling, I did not forget", Loki gave her a mesmerizing look, his lovely green eyes seeming to pierce right through her. Taking her into his arms, Loki kissed Peg's wanton lips, urgently, passionately, as they ran their hands over each other.

Loki smirked as Peg pushed him back to lay on the bed. Straddling him, she held his wrists above his head, as she bent over and kissed him, probing his mouth with her tongue. Peg began grinding herself into him, making Loki groan, a low growl deep in his throat. 

Peg was well pleased with herself when she felt Loki harden underneath her, so she sat up straight, took off her blouse and bra, took Loki's hands in hers, and placed his beautiful, large hands on her breasts. Loki thrust his hips up as he squeezed and molded her ample breasts, his breathing becoming louder.

"Beautiful", he breathed as he pinched her nipples, feeling his hardness swelling in his jeans as they continued grinding against each other.

"Ooooooh, such a big boy", Peg cooed, "I want your big, hot cock in my mouth, let me make you cum, Loki", as she rubbed his long length with her hand, up and down.

Loki shot up, pushing her to the side, he unsnapped his jeans just as a cry came from the crib. Loki froze, as Maisie began to cry louder, with more urgency.

"Just ignore her", Peg said as she tried to distract Loki using her talented hands. "I can't", Loki said with regret, "she is injured", and he scooted off off the bed, fastening his jeans back up, wincing with discomfort.

Loki went to the crib, picked up his baby girl, and soothed her. He heard Peg angrily leave the room. The ER doctor had said that she would have pain for several days, and gave Loki instructions to care for the wound.

Loki wondered how a woman could be so indifferent to a child's cries, but thinking it was stress and frustration, he pushed the thought aside.

That night, Thor and Steve taught Bilky how to set up his new telescope. The backyard patio was perfect. They had maps of the night sky, and were finding all kinds of interesting things. 

Thor was sitting on a patio chair, enjoying the crisp, clear night. Steve went in to the bathroom. Mark was repositioning the telescope, when he said, "hey guys, look at this!"

When Steve returned, he found the boys with the telescope aimed at the house behind them. "Hey fellas", and they all jumped and turned around, "what's so interesting at the neighbor's house?" They all shook their heads, "nothing, there's nothing there", and Steve stopped Bilky when he tried to move the scope.

"Let's see what nothing is", Steve mumbled as he looked into the lens. The boys began giggling, then Steve stood straight up, gasping, and proceeded to give the boys a stern lecture on the consequences of window peeping.

The scope was aimed directly into the bathroom window, and the woman who they had seen in the back yard was drying off from a bath.

When Steve told Thor to see what the boys had been looking at, Thor lingered as he viewed the sight, "by the Nine", he said in a husky voice. "THOR!" Steve shouted in alarm.

"Ah, yes Captain", Thor sounded, "You are absolutely correct", smiling slyly at Steve.


	9. It Was Never Love

By Sunday, everything was getting back to normal. Loki had agreed to let Reena spend Saturday and Sunday night with Becky, and then come home Monday after school. He hugged his daughter, and reminded her of the safety rules.

Bilky was playing Legos with Ryan and Sadie, who was still there. Loki had tried calling Peg several times on Saturday with no answer, so he left messages.

Loki called Edie to watch the children, so he could take Sadie home, and talk to Peg, hoping to continue where they had left off. When they arrived at the Patton's home, Sadie took the key from under a loose board on the porch and unlocked the door.

Just as they walked into the house, they heard screaming. Following the sound, Loki burst into the room, and he saw red. His Peg was having vigorous sex with another man, who was pounding her from behind, and then Sadie began screaming, "he's hurting mommy again!"

There was no doubt in Loki's mind that the sex was mutual, but a little second grader would not understand that.

Loki slammed the bedroom door, grabbed Sadie, carrying her outside to his van as she was sobbing. "Please help mommy, he's hurting her again!"

The gravity of the situation hit Loki hard. He drove a while until he came to a warehouse parking lot, which was empty on Sunday.

Loki crawled into the seat beside Sadie, and pulled her in for a hug. Using his powerful seidr, he placed his hand on her forehead, lulling her into a deep sleep. Making a judgement call, Loki gently probed into her mind, and erased the frightening scene she'd just witnessed.

After holding the child for a few moments, he strapped her back into the seatbelt, and drove home.

He thought back, there had been signs, but he'd missed them, or dismissed them.

Loki carried a sleeping Sadie in the house, and laid her down on the couch to wake up in her own time. "You didn't find Peg?" Edie asked.

Looking at her with a blank expression, Loki asked, "is Maisie alright?" Edie smiled, "she is in the playpen, she's fine", Edie pointed to the playpen in the living room.

Loki sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea and visiting with Edie. He could confide in her, and she in him. Loki told her all that had happened since he had met Peg, her strange behavior, and not intending to, he told her what Sadie saw and how he erased it from her mind.

She understood, and knowing the Avengers personally, she knew he told the truth. "What should I do about Sadie? I question if she is safe there, she thinks this man is a monster who hurts her mother". Edie thought for a moment, "I have a good friend, a child psychologist, who works for CPS. Would you mind if I called her?" 

"Sounds like a good idea", Loki replied.

Edie wanted Loki to meet her fiance, so they planned to have super together on Wednesday. "What should I bring?" Loki asked "Your family, silly", she replied, explaining to Loki that her future husband loves to cook in the kitchen, as well as the boudoir, she giggled as she waved her hands and shook her hips.

"We will take care of all the food, you just get everyone to my house", she said as she smacked Loki on the butt. "You know, Loki, you are the son I never had", she said as she went out the door.

About 8:00pm, the doorbell rang. It was Peg. "I'm here for my kid", Peg said with a scowl. Loki turned to get Sadie when Peg blurted out, "did you enjoy the show?" Ignoring her, Loki found Sadie playing with Ryan. She was wearing Ryan's clothes, carrying a bag.

"Hi Mommy. Loki washed my dress", she said, holding up the bag. Sadie said good bye to Ryan and Loki, and as they were leaving, Peg turned and said, "now you know how a real man fucks a woman". Loki cringed, not because of what she said, but because the children heard it.


	10. Insecurities

It was Mayday. Loki put Maisie into the stroller to walk around the neighborhood with Ryan as he delivered the May baskets he'd made.

Ryan left the basket on his friend's doorstep, rang the bell, and ran back to his father, who waited on the sidewalk for him. Loki frowned, "it is not polite to ring the doorbell then run away", he said to his son. So Ryan explained the Mayday tradition to Loki, as they watched Davy answer the door and pick up the basket. Davy's mom smiled and waved at them.

After they had left baskets for each of Ryan's friends, Loki saw that there was one left. Curious, he asked Ryan, "who is that one for?"

"It's for Miss Willow," Ryan answered with a big grin.

"Who is that?" Loki asked.

"The nice lady who lives by us," Ryan answered.

"Oh," Loki said casually, "how do you know her name?"

"I asked her, silly," Ryan giggled as he took the last basket up to the neighbor lady's door. Loki watched as the woman answered her door, but Ryan didn't run. He stayed to talk to her, and to Loki's surprise, the woman hugged his son.

Ryan returned with a little white bag, "look Daddy!" he beamed, holding up the bag, "Miss Willow gave us cookies!"

Unsure why, it made Loki uneasy that his children knew this woman by name when he had never even met her. And just who does she think she is, giving his children sugar highs?

When they arrived home, Ryan held out a cookie, "Dad, Miss Willow made this one for you!" he said excitedly. Taking it from his small son, Loki saw that his name had been written in white frosting. It was a double chocolate chip tollhouse cookie, and the Asgardian's mouth was already watering as he took a bite.

Delicious! Moaning as he savored the delectable cookie, Loki decided that this mystery woman was a pretty good baker.

As Loki was making supper, he had the kitchen blocked off so Maisie could play on the floor, but not wander off. Ryan was playing quietly with his Legos in the living room, until Loki heard a high pitched screeeeech! "You little brat!" Reena shouted, "pick up your Legos before I break every last one!!!"

Startled, Loki looked around the corner in time to see Reena knock over Ryan's fire station, as the small boy's face began to distort into an outburst.

Then Maisie, not used to hearing angry screams, began to cry. Loki groaned, picked his baby girl up off the floor, and went into the living room. Bilky arrived at the same time. "What happened?", he asked slowly as he looked around the room.

Handing Maisie over to Bilky, Loki instructed his oldest son to take her to the nursery and not let her out of his sight.

Ryan sat on the floor gasping and sniffling, tears running down his cheeks. Reena sat on the couch, holding her foot and scowling, and the whole room was scattered with Legos. Ryan sobbed," sh, sh, she ruined my f, fire station".

Reena, rubbing the bottom of her foot, went on a rant about how come Legos should be outlawed. "Shhhhhhh," Loki wanted calm. "I know how it feels to step on a Lego, darling, but that's no excuse for wrecking your brother's building."

"My fire station", Ryan corrected.

"Who cares!" Reena cried.

"I do!" the boy pouted.

"Enough", Loki said firmly. "You will both pick these up now or there will be consequences."

"I DON'T CARE!" Reena blurted out, and ran up to her room. Loki helped Ryan pick up the Legos, and used his seidr to restore the fire station. After making sure that Ryan was alright, Loki checked on Bilky and Maisie in the nursery, then went to Reena's room.

He knew that it was hard for her being the only girl, and missing her mother, and suspected that her recent behavior was the result of underlying emotions. In spite of what Reena thought about Loki, he was capable of understanding her if only she would open up to him.

Hearing muffled sobs, Loki knocked on his daughter's door. When she did not answer, he announced himself and tried to enter her room, but the door was locked. "Sweetheart, I'm coming in", he called.

"Get out!" Reena yelled at him. Loki could sense her pain, confusion and anger. His heart ached for her, this little girl that he had vowed to nurture and care for.

As Loki sat beside his daughter, she began swinging her arms at him, and kicking her feet. Loki took her into his arms and held her, speaking softly to her, soothing her. He held Reena firmly as she tried to fight him, calling him a few names and screaming.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I've got you and I'll never leave you", he crooned, as he felt her insecurities and her fear of abandonment rising to the surface. He held her until she was calm, softly crying into his chest, she put her arms around her father and squeezed him tight.

Reena began speaking, huge eyes pleading, "what if you go on a mission and never come back?" 

There it is, Loki thought. "Baby," Loki said with a big smile, "do you realize who I am?"

"I have fought some of the strongest, most evil bad guys in the universe. I've been in many battles with your Uncle Thor. Nothing will happen to me! Ever!"

"Do you ever miss Asgard?" she asked. 

"Yes, there are some things I miss very much", Loki smiled, "but I would miss you more", he said, and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" Reena asked.

"Really Really", Loki said, doing his Shrek impression.

At supper, Reena apologized to Ryan, and everything was peaceful. The little family sat around the table talking about what they wanted to do this summer, as there was only 2 1/2 weeks of school left.

That night as Loki laid in his bed, he had an uneasy feeling, and he wondered what would happen next.

The next morning went well. The kids were up and dressed as Loki came down the stairs with Maisie. He put his baby girl in her high chair, and made pancakes with turkey bacon for breakfast. He always kept fruit on the table, and gave Maisie part of a banana with her pancake.

Reena, Bilky and Ryan walked to school together. They were all looking forward to summertime, day dreaming about all the fun they would have.


	11. The Woman Next Door

Willow had opened most of the windows in her large house. There was a beautiful breeze blowing, causing her sheer curtains to flutter, swirling around her living room.

It wouldn't be long until the upstairs was finished, and the rest of the curtains on back order would finally be delivered.

At first she hated the idea of living in this huge, lonely house when she had been placed here last February. But as she realized all the things she could do with the space, she began to like it.

Entering her home, there was a sunken living room, stepping up to a full dining room in one large space. The kitchen at the back of the house connected to a utility/ wash room beside the back door, and a lovely bathroom in the back corner.

There were also three bedrooms on the ground floor. One room she made into a sewing room, another into her art room, and the last was a spare bedroom, not that she'd ever have company. The upstairs had damage from a fire, which was close to being repaired and remodeled. There were five large rooms upstairs, three of which were damaged. She slept in the upstairs master bedroom with a full bath, which had been untouched.

The neighborhood was pleasant, quiet and spacious. She rarely went out, except for groceries, and she had Roger and Brian to help her. They were hired to remodel the upstairs and any handy work needed around the house. Both boys were in college, Roger in medical school, and Brian studying to be an engineer, employed by the Witness Protection Program for their discretion.

Willow had no family to speak of, no friends or acquaintances besides Roger and Brian, who rarely had time to visit with her. She was so lonely.

She enjoyed sitting in her large back yard, feeding the birds and the squirrels. She had put bird feeders in the trees, and a birdbath beside the patio. 

Occasionally, Willow would see the neighborhood children playing, and she watched the family from her back yard, always playing and having fun. How she longed to be included in their games and cook outs. 

Willow always had treats on hand for the little boy and girl who would sometimes talk to her. Ryan and Morgan. She made double chocolate chip tollhouse cookies just for them. Ryan had even brought her a May basket, and she had made cookies for his family.

Reena sat in Math class, looking out the window. Two more classes to go, she thought. Becky had left school after lunch for a doctor's appointment, and Reena hoped that her friend was alright. She wasn't feeling too well herself, and couldn't wait to get out of this room.

The bell rang, and Reena went to Phys Ed. They had been learning to play basketball. The girls changed into their gym clothes and went outside to the courts. Forgetting about having felt ill, Reena had made three shots, and was having fun. The game was fast moving and she was getting a vigorous work out. The weather was warm, and everyone was sweating and panting as the teacher blew her whistle. 

As the girls all turned to run inside, Reena bent forward, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, and then she saw it. There was blood mixed with sweat running down her legs and into her shoes. The contrast of the colors made it painfully obvious what had happened.

Tears welled up into her eyes, she began to panic in the worst way, becoming terrified of being seen. This would surly be the end of her life, to suffer this kind of humiliation! Reena turned towards home, running at full speed, thankful that school was still in session, praying that no one would see her.

Reena did notice two younger kids walking up ahead of her, and so she cut through the neighbors yard to avoid them. Peeking around the next door neighbor's fence, Reena cringed as she saw her father talking to Uncle Thor on their front porch. Racking her brain, she carefully snuck around the house to get in the back door when she heard laughing! OH NO! She then remembered that the grade school got out early for teacher's in-service.

Bilky and his miserable friends were playing ball in the back yard! This was much worse! They would torture and humiliate her forever! Reena sat down hidden behind the hedge in her back yard and cried. Only a 13 year old girl would understand. Her life was over. Even if she could somehow sneak in unnoticed, she will be in trouble for leaving school.

Willow was watering her plants on her kitchen windowsill when she saw the neighbor girl sitting in the hedge. Wondering what was going on, she went out to her backyard. Walking towards the girl, Willow heard weeping, and went to see what was wrong. Immediately, Willow knew. Holding her hand out to Reena, Willow said softly, "come with me and I will help you."

Loki was talking to Thor on the front porch when his phone rang. It was the school. As Loki listened, his face fell. "Brother, what is wrong?" Thor asked concerned.

"Reena is missing from school. She was outside playing basketball, and never returned with the class. The teacher is worried, she told me that Reena was playing well and having fun", Loki replied.

"Thor", Loki said in distress, "something has been troubling Reena lately, and I am fearful for her safety".

"What?" Thor asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something has happened. Something is different".

Loki handed Maisie over to Thor, and asked him to watch the younger children as he left to look for Reena. "She is somewhere close, Thor, I know she is, and she is in trouble!" Loki called as he summoned a motorcycle and took off down the driveway.

Willow led Reena into her walkway between the kitchen, the washroom, and the bathroom, speaking calmly to her. Reena went into the bathroom, handed all of her clothing over to Willow, then started the shower. "Feel free to use whatever you wish, I have plenty of shampoo and soap", Willow called through the door, "take your time, honey."

Feeling so sorry for Reena, Willow put her clothes in the washer and started it, using an additional pod. Then she took the shoes, which were white tennis shoes, and soaked them, to scrub them later.

Willow grabbed her terrycloth robe, an undergarment, a pad, and set them on the shelves just inside the bathroom door, and went to scrub the stained shoes. Putting newspaper down on the table, Willow took soap and a scrub brush, and went to work.

Finally, Reena emerged from the bathroom, and sat at the table beside Willow. They began visiting, and Reena found that Willow was very easy to talk to, a friend like Becky, but who had much more knowledge and understanding. Reena told her what had happened.

Willow wanted to call Reena's father, "he will be worried sick about you", she said with concern, "we need to tell him where you are".

Loki searched everywhere using his seidr, the area between their house and the school. He decided to go home and call the NYPD. He drove into the driveway and hurried into the house. Thor was feeding Maisie a cracker, and Ryan had a sliced apple. "Did you find her?" Thor asked.

Shaking his head, Loki said that he couldn't find Reena anywhere, and he was calling the police.

"Daddy", Ryan looked thoughtful, "didn't Bilky find her?" Loki looked at his son, "why do you ask?"

"They were playing hide and seek when I got home from school", the small boy replied.

Loki gently grasped Ryan's shoulders, "son, tell me everything".

"Well, I told Uncle Thor that I had to walk home from school by myself because Bilky left with his friends when we got out early", the boy said.

"When I got home, I went to see if they'd let me play with them, but they were playing hide and seek with Reena, and they said I couldn't play."

"Did you see Reena?" Loki asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Uh ha", nodding his head,

"Show me where", Loki pleaded, and followed Ryan out the door.


	12. Just Shoot Me Now

Loki followed Ryan into the back yard, over to the hedge, and pointed to where Reena had been crouched down. "She was hiding here", the little boy said.

"You're sure of this?" Loki asked bewildered.

"Yes Daddy", Ryan confirmed. 

Upon further examination, Loki saw tiny droplets of blood in the grass.

Now, Loki, God of Mischief, was very well known for his sharp mind and quick thinking, making him a very dangerous opponent. But that was before he came to love four young children. Fear and anxiety clouded his mind, as possibilities of what dangers could have befell his young daughter.

A large hand appeared on Loki's shoulder, "Brother, I will take the children inside for you to concentrate. Do your thing that you do, you can sniff her out", Thor said knowingly.

As soon as there was no one in sight, Loki shifted into wolf form. Sniffing the ground where his daughter had been, he quickly followed her scent right up to the backdoor of the house behind his. Shifting back to himself, Loki became furious. His emotions ran high, and he needed a bit of time to get himself under control. Slowly, he began walking to the front of the house.

Reena and Willow were having a wonderful visit. Willow had set some scrumptious carrot cake on the table, along with French Vanilla cappuccino and apple juice. Thinking that Reena looked pale, Willow insisted that she eat.

Roger and Brian came down stairs, shirtless and sweaty. Brian's shirt was stuck in his back pocket, and Roger was using his shirt to wipe his face. "It's got to be 100 degrees in the east room", Roger said. "But that room is now officially done, as soon as the paint dries", Brian announced.

Willow approached the men as they were leaving, and handed them each a paper bag, filled with assorted pastries that she had baked, thanking them for all of their hard work.

The dryer buzzed, and Reena's clothes were done. Just as Reena went into the bathroom to dress, the door bell rang.

As Loki was approaching the front porch, he saw the two shirtless men getting into that same pick up, laughing and drooling over the pastries as they drove away. "WTF"

Loki rang the doorbell, his thoughts swirling through his head. The door opened, and he was momentarily stunned. There stood the most beautiful Midgardian woman he'd ever seen. Her face was delicate, like that of an angel. Her platinum blonde hair fell softly over her shoulders, with a streak of raven black hair on one side. She was modestly dressed in a cotton sundress with spaghetti straps, light pastel flowered fabric which flowed freely down to her knees, yet revealed nothing except a lovely, feminine form. 

When her eyes met his, she smiled sweetly, "hello", she greeted him. And then he snapped out of it, and remembered just how treacherous beautiful women could be, no matter what realm they were from.

Loki stiffened, and cocked his head. "I am looking for my daughter Reena, who went missing from school", he said pointedly. "Is she here?" he hissed.

Willow took a step back, figuring it was understandable for a parent to be upset, and calmly replied, "yes, she is in the bathroom getting dressed. Come on in and I will tell her that you are here."

As he watched the woman walk away, Loki summoned every ounce of strength that he possessed to not fly off the handle. A few moments later, Reena was gingerly walking over to her father. He noticed that she was wearing her PE shorts and shirt, with a forlorn expression on her face.

Loki bridged the gap between them, taking his daughter's hands, and kneeling down in front of her. Studying her eyes, Loki knew that something was terribly wrong. "Tell me what happened, baby", he said softly, concern edging his face.

Reena closed her eyes and said nothing. Willow took a step towards them, wanting to help, "if I may", she began boldly.

"YOU MAY NOT!" Loki shouted, shooting straight up and giving Willow a death glare. "You have done quite enough", Loki warned, anger seething from his voice, causing the woman to step back in fear.

"I do not know what went on here, but I will find out. And when I do, if my daughter has been harmed in any way, I will come for you", Loki threatened. 

"Further more, I do not appreciate you filling my children with caffeine and sugar, or to bathe with your curtain open so anyone can see", Loki spat out venomously.

Willow looked as if she would start to cry, deeply wounded at Loki's words. Unable to control her hurt, tears welled up in her lovely green eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Willow said nothing as Loki led Reena out of her house.

Loki heard Maisie crying as soon as they stepped into the back door. Reena, not saying a word, went straight up to her room.

Maisie was in the high chair, crying, baby food all over everywhere. Ryan was offering her a piece of banana as she shook her little head back and fourth, while Thor was making a bottle at the sink with a towel draped over his shoulder.

The moment the baby girl saw her father, she thrust out her little arms, "daaaaddy!"

Thor turned to see Loki, "did you find her?" 

"Yes, we'll speak later", Loki replied. After hugging his small son and sending him to play with the boys, Loki carried Maisie upstairs with Thor behind him. 

When Loki tried to talk to Reena, she refused to answer him, furious at how he had treated Willow. Reena knew that her father had no idea what had happened, and that he was worried about her, and that maybe this was all her fault. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

After talking to Thor, they agreed that Loki should get some help to sort out whatever was troubling Reena, so he called Pepper, who came right over. It was Saturday, so there was no school.

There were a group of boys playing football in the back yard, and Thor took Ryan and joined them.

Loki sat playing with Maisie, wondering what kind of trouble that this little angel could possibly get into, when Pepper and Reena appeared. Pepper took Maisie and went outside to watch the big game.

Through sobs and tears, Reena told her father everything that had happened, including the fear and humiliation she felt. She also told him how kind Willow had been to her, and that she had been wrong for letting Loki think that Willow was guilty of anything.

Loki was astounded that he hadn't figured it out. All of the signs had been there, and he'd missed them. He just wasn't ready for his little girl to grow up yet.

"I don't understand why you didn't just come to me in the front yard", he said gently. Reena bowed her head, "Uncle Thor was there. I was too embarrassed".

Taking her into his arms, Loki spoke softly, "please, always know that you can trust me, and your Uncle Thor. You do not ever have to suffer alone again, baby, I will always help you no matter what happens!"

"Thank you, daddy", she replied.

As Loki was making lunch, he thought about the lovely woman next door. Miss Willow, Ryan called her. He was feeling quite low for how he had treated her, especially after she'd been so kind to his children.

An idea came to mind, to have a cook out tomorrow afternoon and invite her over. After Loki had thought on the subject, he could read people well enough to discern their intentions, and he recalled that bells went off right and left after he'd met Peg. He would need to be careful to think with his brain instead of his erection.

Just as Loki was draining the spaghetti, Tony and Steve strutted in. Steve was holding Maisie, making her laugh with funny faces. "Where's Pepper?" Loki asked. "Playin' football", Tony answered casually. "Those guys don't know what they're in for", Steve laughed.

"Lokes", Tony began, "what the hell did you do to your neighbor?"

"What? Why?" Loki asked.

"I got a call early this morning from Shield, their Relocation Division. It seems that one of their "placements" is unhappy with the neighbors and wants to move", Tony stated. "Said she was threatened, and was rather upset, demanding a new placement or else she will leave on her own".

Steve chimed in while googling to the baby, "apparently, Shield wants to keep her around for them to be so concerned", he then made Maisie screech with laughter as he gave her a raspberry.

"Fury says this girl would be in real danger if the wrong people got a hold of her. Look, I don't know all the details, but I do know that you had better fix whatever you did to upset this woman", Tony said, "I don't want those idiots breathing down my neck."

Steve looked concerned, "what happened anyway, Loki?" 

Loki swore them to silence upon pain of death, cast a silencing spell, and explained to Tony and Steve what took place. Steve felt so sorry for Reena, "is she alright?" he asked. Tony went from a serious look, to uncontrollable giggling.

"What the hell's so funny Stark?" Loki asked sounding testy.

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry", Tony breathed, "I just can't see the mighty God Of Mischief dealing with something so delicate!"

"Fuck you, Tony", Loki sneered as he went back to cooking lunch.


	13. The Invitation

Willow stood there watching them leave as Loki's cruel words cut into her soul. The intensity of his anger and his powerful look had terrified her. 

She sat on the sofa and wept, sorry that she had thought she could ever live a normal life. Perhaps Alaska, or Siberia. Somewhere sparsely populated where she would be alone. It would be better that way. 

After skipping supper, Willow went all through her house closing the windows, blinds and curtains. The bathroom curtains had still not arrived, so she tacked up pieces of cardboard over the window, careful not to leave any gaps.

Willow sat in the big house, all alone with her thoughts, as the darkness began to envelope her. She thought about what it would have been like if her family were still alive. They were dead because of her. 

Just before the sun went down, she was startled back to the present by a knock on her door. Figuring it was Brian and Roger coming to work in the cooler hours, Willow opened the door only to find Loki standing there.

Quickly, Willow shut the door and locked it. The knocking continued for a few minutes, until he finally left. 

After working on her painting for a while, Willow laid down to sleep.

Sunday was here. Loki always made a delicious Sunday brunch. Just as he was waking up, Loki heard a small voice, "daddy, daddy, want up, daddy". Shooting straight up, he saw Maisie on the floor beside his bed, holding her little arms out to him.

Loki picked his baby up, and she hugged his neck. He chuckled as she kissed his cheek. Maisie was very affectionate, always clinging to Loki, with plenty of kisses. Now that she had climbed out of her crib, it was time for a toddler bed, he thought, and then on to potty training.

For now, however, it was time to make brunch. After changing and dressing Maisie, Loki took her down to the kitchen, putting her in the playpen where he could see her. 

He decided on turkey bacon, eggs, hash browns, cinnamon raisin toast and orange juice. Ryan appeared, and sat down quietly. Loki hugged him and gave him a small glass of juice.

Bilky arrived next, "Whoa dad! That smells awesome!" he said with approval. He waited in the living room, watching TV until brunch was ready.

Just as Loki had finished setting everything on the table, Reena sat down. Her hair was a mess and she had a scowl on her face. "Good morning, sunshine", Loki chirped. She just looked at him and groaned.

Loki told the kids about the cook out, and that they could invite friends from 3:00 to 7:00pm. He had also sent an invite to Stark Tower, for the Avengers.

After brunch, Loki explained to the kids that their neighbor Miss Willow would be invited to all of their cook outs from now on, and that they needed to invite her to come this afternoon. So after they were done with brunch, the children got dressed and followed their dad around the block to Willow's front porch.

Reena, Bilky and Ryan all liked Willow, and were happy to invite her over. "Maybe she'll bring those double chocolate chip toll house cookies with her", Bilky tweeted.

Loki waited on the sidewalk as his children, Maisie included, walked up and rang the doorbell. Slowly, Willow opened the door and smiled brightly at the kids, ignoring Loki. Feeling mischievous, Willow opened the door and invited the children in, leaving Loki standing outside. The God of Mischief chuckled to himself, 'I'll be paying for a long while', he thought. 

Loki had waited nearly 20 minutes for his children to return, but he didn't mind. When the door finally opened, his children came out laughing and smiling, as Willow handed Maisie to her big sister. Bilky was carrying a paper grocery bag, handing it to his father. "I'm supposed to give these to you," he said happily.

As Loki looked up to thank Willow, the door closed. "Well?" Loki asked, "Is she coming to the cook out?" 

"Yes!" the children sang in unison.

Reena and Bilky stayed home to clean while Loki took the younger siblings with him to the store. He bought hamburger, hot dogs and ribeye steaks to grill, plenty of buns and an assortment of chips. He also grabbed fresh vegetables and skewers to make kabobs. 

Thor and Steve came over just as Loki was pulling in the driveway and helped him carry everything inside. Loki handed Maisie to Steve to play with, as he put Thor to work making hamburger patties.

Loki cut up onions, green pepper, yellow pepper, pineapple, yams, tomatoes, turkey sausage and ribeye into chunks for the kabobs. He had prepared the potatoes and eggs the night before, so all he had to do was mix the potato salad.

By 2:00pm, all of the food was ready. The coolers had been filled with ice, one with children's drinks, and one with soda and beer. The potato salad was chilling in the refrigerator, and the meat was ready to throw on the grill. Everything else was on the dining room table.

Asking Thor to keep an eye on things, Loki went up to his room to meditate. Deciding that he needed to hone his skills more often, he would make time each week to work out at the Tower, and sharpen his powers. He sat cross legged on the floor, concentrating, focusing his powerful mind.

About an hour later, Loki was feeling better, more balanced and in control. He went downstairs to find that everything had been taken out to the patio, and Thor was loading up the grill with hamburgers and hot dogs. 

Bilky was playing with his friends, and Ryan was playing with Morgan. Tony and Pepper were sitting in lawn chairs watching the kids and sipping wine coolers.

"Thank you Brother", Loki said as he joined Thor at the Mega Master Gas Grill. Reena and Becky had set up the the extra tables, and were piecing together their kabobs.

Natasha, Bruce and Clint arrived, and joined in the boys football game, while Tony and Pepper cheered them on. Ryan and Morgan were sitting at a table playing checkers.

"Have you seen my neighbor lady yet?" Loki asked his brother while looking around.

Thor chuckled, "yes, brother, I've seen a lot of her", he answered, then let out a low growl.

"Stop that!" Loki ordered, "I want her to feel welcome, and at ease, you big peeper!"

Then Steve appeared with Maisie, a big smile on his face. "Ah, there's my girl", Loki said as he took hold of the little child. 

"Did you notice?" Steve asked, "I washed her up and changed her. Her little face is all clean, as well as everything else. You use powder, right?"

Loki chuckled, "yeah, thanks uncle Steve", he answered.

And then he saw her. Loki cast his eyes upon this vision of loveliness, walking toward him on the sidewalk.

Her platinum blonde hair, shown silver in the sunlight, swirling gently in the light breeze, contrasted beautifully over the silky blue blouse, having billowed sleeves, drawn taught at her thin waist then flared out above her hips, with silver lace lining her sleeves, the hem of her blouse, and her neckline. The bodice accentuated her bosom in an elegant, sensual way.

The blue jeans that she wore hugged her hips, Loki thought, to perfection, on down to her shapely legs. Even her feet were cute in the white sandals she had on.

Her delicate features were soft, her green eyes bright, and the pink lips of her mouth were drawn up in a grin.

"LOKI!" Thor snapped, "have you heard a word I've said?" Loki came back to earth as Ryan and Megan ran past him, over to Willow. "Miss Willow, Miss Willow!" called Morgan. "What did you bring us?" asked Ryan cheerfully.

Pepper got up from the cheering section and went to meet Willow, who was pulling a small cart behind her. Willow bent down, hugged Ryan and Morgan, then greeted Pepper. Loki watched as the small group laughed, and headed for the table with the food.

Reena brought Becky over, introducing her to Willow. Pepper helped to unload six boxes from the cart, placing each box on the table and opening them. 

Thor placed the first large batch of burgers and hot dogs on the sides to keep warm, then loaded up the grill with the next batch, including steaks and kabobs.

As Thor announced that the food was ready, people were getting into line. Seeing that Willow had plenty of people to talk to, Loki made a plate for Maisie and sat down with her. Loki had asked Thor if he wanted relieved of grilling duty, but he refused. 

Thor was wearing an apron which read "Kiss the Cook". When Tony saw it, he winked at Thor, "trying to get lucky, Point Break?" Thor scoffed, "I do not have to try", he announced proudly.

Reena and Becky sat down across from Loki. "You have the best cook outs ever, Mr. Laufeyson!" Becky declared, "these kabobs are delicious!" Loki smiled, "thank you honey." He had come to be quite fond of his daughter's little friend.

Loki asked the girls if they'd watch Maisie so he could go welcome Willow. He knew very well that she had purposely been avoiding him, for which he couldn't blame her. Yet, she had accepted the invitation. Time to "man up', Laufeyson, he told himself.

Willow, Pepper, Natasha and Tony were deep in conversation. Loki stood up and headed for their table, berating himself for his sudden inability to to contain his composure. After all, she wasn't that lovely, like a Vanir goddess, or a forest nymph, no, she was more like a siren, waiting to lure him to destruction....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, when Loki sees Willow, he mentally compares her to a beautiful Vanir Goddess or a forest nymph.


	14. Good Company

Willow woke up early Sunday morning. She felt so alone. 

There was very little chance of her moving anytime soon, so she decided that she would make the best of it, and live her mundane life.

Wondering why that jerk knocked on her door last night, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

But after she thought about it, she knew his children loved him, and that he was very protective.

As Willow was chopping carrots for stew, lost in deep thought, she yelped as she cut her finger, but good. She grabbed a hand towel, putting pressure on the cut, and waited a few moments. Soon it quit bleeding, and the cut was gone. 

Willow was sad, thinking that there was no one that she could share her stew with, it was homemade, and so delicious. She would find space in her freezer, as always. She frequently sent food home with Brian and Roger, who eagerly would accept.

The doorbell rang. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. Thinking it was probably that jackass next door, she peeked out and sure enough, but then she saw the children and slowly opened the door. Seeing that jerk standing there, she had an idea, and smiled brightly as she ushered the little ones inside. "Come in! It's wonderful to see you!" Willow greeted them.

The children all sat down on the couch, as Willow sat in a chair across from them. They visited, Reena inviting her over to their cook out, and the boys hooted, "you have to come! We want you to come to our house!" 

Reena told Willow that her father was sorry that he hadn't invited her before, and it was his idea to ask her. As they visited some more, Maisie went to Willow and sat on her lap. Willow was so pleased. These children were so sweet, and such good company.

Of course Bilky asked for cookies. Willow giggled, and holding Maisie, went into the kitchen, took several kinds of homemade cookies from the freezer, and bagged them up. Handing the bag to Bilky, she told him to give it to his father.

Thinking that she had made the cretin wait long enough, she accepted the invitation and hugged the children, handing Maisie to Reena as they went out the door.

Maisie had even given Willow a kiss. She longed to have a child of her own. Of course, that would never happen.

Willow was feeling happy, looking forward to visiting neighbors. Yes, she knew the drill. She was not supposed to be around many people. "TOUGH!" she thought.

Taking six homemade pies out of her deepfreeze, she put them in the oven on low and went to shower.

What to wear, what to wear, what to wear, she couldn't decide. Looking in the mirror, her countenance dropped. She wondered if she should go. Maybe she shouldn't.

It was 10 minutes till 3:00. Willow was dressed, the pies were warm and ready to go, and she was giving herself a pep talk. Then off she went, toting the pies behind her in the upright grocery cart.

Walking up to the Laufeyson's driveway, she could see people in the back yard. There HE was. He was watching her. She walked nonchalantly around to the back, when Ryan, Morgan and Pepper came to greet her with a warm welcome.

She had met Pepper before at Shield. Pepper helped her unload the pies, and introduced her to some of the people. Willow felt welcome, and was glad that she'd came.

Ryan had taken his neighbor lady by the hand, and led her over to the food line. Steve was helping himself to the potato salad when he saw Willow approaching, and blushed with embarrassment, recalling the first time he'd, uh, seen her. Ryan introduced Willow to his Uncle Steve, who shook her hand and complimented her delicious strawberry cream pie.

When she stepped up to the grill, Thor gave a bow, "M' Lady", he said in a low rumble, taking her small hand in his and kissing it, while looking into her eyes. Willow gasped and took a step back, a bit startled. Thor, being overly attentive, plated her a hamburger, and he even added the condiments. "Perhaps I can join you later", he purred.

Willow smiled, and scurried away from the large Asgardian, back over to the table. She was sitting by Tony, Pepper and Natasha, enjoying a pleasant visit, when she noticed that Loki was walking toward them.

My goodness, the jerk was handsome. She had begun to really notice this when she saw him interacting with his children. His raven black hair matched the color of the streak in her hair, and was long enough that it curled up over his broad shoulders, contrasting nicely with his white polo shirt.

The man's legs were long, and she couldn't help but linger a little too long at how his jeans hugged his, um, lovely back side.

Standing a few feet away, Loki smiled sheepishly at Willow and asked if the chair beside her was taken. She smiled back sweetly, and shook her head, indicating that it was not. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked hopefully. Willow looked up at Loki, and saw nothing but tenderness in his eyes. "You may", she said softly, a little shy.

Pepper, Tony and Natasha excused themselves, and took their plates with them. As Willow watched them go, she looked at Loki and giggled, "you must have scared them away". Loki chuckled, pleased that she was talking to him.

Taking a deep breath, Loki began, "about the other day, I am so very sorry about how I acted." He watched Willow's face, as her countenance turned from sweet and happy, to worry and possibly fear. She hung her head, her voice trembled, "you don't have to explain".

"Miss Willow", Loki said gently, "I realize that I hurt you, and I so wish that I could take it back." There was a sincerity in his voice that she responded to.

Willow looked back up at him, and Loki smiled. "Perhaps I could make it up to you by having you over for supper with us tomorrow night. I happen to know that my children adore you, and I regret that I have not invited you sooner."

Loki held his breath as Willow contemplated his offer. Her pink lips drew up into a little smile, and she nodded in agreement. "Ok, but I'm bringing treats for the children", she smiled in a cheeky manner. Loki grinned.

Willow asked Loki if he liked pie. "Oh yes", he raised an eyebrow, "did you make those?" 

"Yes, I bake a lot. What's your favorite?"

Loki chuckled, "I couldn't possibly choose, however, that strawberry cream pie tasted divine, as did the pecan. I will have to woo you and learn your secrets", Loki teased. "Ha!" Willow laughed, "I'll never tell!" and she scooted her chair closer to Loki to whisper demurely in his ear, "I know who you are, Trickster, and you can't fool me." She was smiling ever so sweetly, innocently, with a hint of mischief.

The Asgardian's mouth fell open, and he laughed heartily. "I'm beginning to think that you enjoy making a little mischief yourself", he hooted.

"Maayybee", she smirked, "I just like to have fun, you know, and make people laugh."

Just then, Maisie came toddling up to Loki, put her arms out to him, "Want up!" she wailed. Loki picked her up and sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him kisses. Watching them, Willow thought her heart might melt, as Loki nuzzled his nose into the child's neck, making her giggle.

Reena and Becky came over and sat down by Willow, and began asking her questions about cooking. The girls wanted to learn how to make lasagna. Loki cut up a hot dog for Maisie, and held her as he watched Willow interacting with the girls. He liked how Willow's face lit up when she talked, and displayed such genuine emotion. Loki couldn't help but think about how beautiful and sweet she was.

Taking a bite of his third piece of pecan pie, Loki nearly choked when he saw Peggy struttin' her stuff into his back yard. He had come to despise this woman and loathe her as a parent, remembering how she hurt little Sadie.

Suddenly, little arms were wrapped around him from behind, and Loki turned to see that Sadie was hugging him. "Hello Mr. Laufeyson", she smiled excitedly. Loki handed Maisie over to Reena, and sat Sadie on his lap. "Hello Sweetheart", Loki said, returning her smile. "Mommy said I could play with Ryan. Is that ok?" she asked hopefully. Loki tickled her sides, and she giggled. "Of course you can. And help yourself to some food, we have plenty", Loki told her.

Ryan and Morgan were there to greet her, and the little group headed over to the food table. Although Morgan was 2 years younger, the three children seemed to get along very well. By now, the big game was breaking up, and everyone was sitting around and visiting.

Loki watched with disdain as Peg was flirting shamelessly with Steve, and chuckled when he backed away from her with a feigned apology. Even Thor moved away to avoid the woman.

The God of Mischief stood up and walked toward Peg to meet her before she brought an unwanted conversation to his table. 

"Ah, Loki, I see you're having a party and you didn't invite me", she said mockingly.

"What do you want?" he asked pointedly.

"It's not what I want. Sadie wishes to play with Ryan, and so I brought her over", Peg smirked. 

Loki tensed, wondering if Sadie was being cared for properly.

"Who is your little blonde haired friend?" Peg sneered, Loki picking up a hint of jealously.

Ignoring her, and wishing to end this conversation, Loki stated, "Sadie can visit whenever she likes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my company", he said coldly, and walked away.

Peggy stood there, staring at Willow, resentment and jealousy beginning to boil in her veins. Peg knew that she had messed up terribly, and ruined what could have been a great opportunity for her with Loki. She also knew that her daughter would be safe. Peggy got in her car and drove away.


	15. Another To Love

When the children arrived home from school on Monday, they were surprised to find that Sadie was still there. 

Loki had tried to call Peg, only to find that her number was no longer in service. He took Sadie home, but to his surprise, the house was empty.

"Where did my mommy go?" Sadie asked as she looked into the living room window from the porch. Everything was gone.

"I don't know, Sadie, but we will find her."

The little girl began to cry. Loki's heart stung as he looked down at her. He picked her up, wiped her tears away and held her to his chest.

"I promise that you can stay with us until we find your mama. You will be safe", Loki said softly.

Loki took her home with him, and called Tony. If anyone could find Peg, Stark could. In the meantime, the Laufeysons had a new addition to the family. Loki had made it perfectly clear that Sadie would never be put into the system, and Tony agreed.

Edie had been watching Maisie as Loki was trying to locate Sadie's mother. When Loki asked Edie about babysitting twice a week so he could work out, she replied that she'd love to when she was home.

Edie, and her new husband to be, had decided that they would do some traveling. Dr. Michael Payne, retired Orthopedic Surgeon, wanted to marry his love in France, and then tour Europe. When telling Loki about their plans, Edie shook her hips and waved her hands up in the air, her little signature dance.

Not only was Loki happy for Edie, but he insisted that she keep his number available in case they ever needed any help.

Loki called his children together for a meeting. Thinking he must speak carefully, so as not to worry Sadie, Loki explained that Peggy had went on a visit, and Sadie would be staying with them for a while.

Reena asked, "what are we having for supper?" Loki palmed his forehead and groaned, "Willow", he mumbled.

"I'm not sure, I'll figure it out", he sighed, and told the kids to go play until suppertime. Loki had thought about needing to get clothes for Sadie, and where to have her sleep.

Since he did not want to hurt Willow's feelings, he called her.

Loki briefly explained that Sadie's mother was missing, and what he still needed to do.

Willow listened to Loki, feeling sorry for the little girl, and impressed at how much Loki cared, trying to help Sadie.

"Mr. Laufeyson",

"Loki", he corrected,

Willow giggled, "Mr. Loki, do not worry about dinner. You have more important things to attend to. I am bringing dinner over to your house. It's already made, and do not try to object because I'll be over soon." 

Somewhat annoyed at her insistence, Loki didn't try to argue. He just thanked the woman, and made another call to Stark.

Willow took 2 gallons of homemade beef stew from her deepfreeze, 2 dozen biscuits, some honey butter, 2 dozen rice krispy treats made with Fruity Pebbles, and loaded it all up into her cart, along with her large stock pot.

Willow arrived at the Laufeyson's home a little after 4:00, and with the boy's help, began getting supper ready. Reena was rearranging her room to share it with Sadie, while Loki was giving his baby girl a bath.

Sweet little Maisie had found Bilky's chocolate stash that afternoon. Not only was there chocolate smeared around on the furniture in three rooms, but Maisie had developed a nasty tummy ache.

As Loki held Maisie to his chest, rubbing her back to soothe her, he found himself worrying about everything. Feeling uneasy and stressed, it seemed that he was becoming overwhelmed about caring for Sadie, finding Peg, getting another babysitter when Thor was busy, making certain that the house was childproofed....and a woman he hardly knew was in his kitchen...

It was 5:07pm when Loki came downstairs with Maisie in his arms. Something smelled delicious, luring him into the kitchen. As he stepped into the room, he was surprised at what he saw. 

The kitchen table was neatly set, with the highchair off to the side at the end. Sadie and Ryan were placing silverware and napkins around the table, Bilky was wearing an apron and stirring the stew, Reena was setting the biscuits on the table, a plate of 6 on each side, and Willow was stirring the honey butter.

Immediately, Loki felt the calm warmth of the atmosphere, his anxiety melting away. Willow smiled at him, and Loki chuckled, "I'm impressed", he said, watching how well the children were behaving while working together.

Willow smeared honey butter on a biscuit, handing it to Loki. "Taste this", she had never stopped smiling.

Loki sunk his teeth into the mouthwatering homemade biscuit with honey butter, and moaned as he savored the delectable flavor, eyeing Willow as she untied Bilky's apron. The God of Mischief did not miss the ever so subtle dreamy look in Bilky's eyes as Willow thanked him for his help.

The stew was delicious. It was a hearty vegetable stew recipe, only Willow added plenty of tender prime rib and ribeye chunks. Everyone enjoyed the meal, which made Willow very pleased.

The kids were on their best behavior, the conversation was pleasant, and Loki watched Willow as she cut and buttered the biscuits for Sadie and Ryan. Looking up at Loki, Willow said sweetly, "I would be happy to watch the children so you can take Sadie shopping for clothes."

Loki was grateful for Willow's offer. She had insisted on cleaning up after supper since it was a school night and they needed to be home early. Loki took Reena to help pick out clothes for Sadie. Loki shook his head and chuckled as Bilky insisted on helping Willow do the dishes, and he felt at ease leaving Willow there in his home.

When they arrived home from shopping, Willow was rocking Maisie, as Ryan and Bilky sat on the couch watching Dr. Doolittle. Willow was getting ready to leave when Loki stopped her, "could you stay a while?" he asked hopefully. "I'd like to talk to you."

Willow had enjoyed the evening. She was happy to feel needed and appreciated. She waited in the living room while Loki put the kids to bed, wondering what he wanted to talk to her about, in no hurry to go home to her big, empty house.

She knew that Loki was a real gentleman, no matter what had happened in the past. Willow trusted him explicitly because of how he cared for his children, and she admired him for that.

As Loki kissed each child good night, and changed Maisie for bed, he was hoping that Willow wouldn't leave. He hoped that she would agree to babysit the kids.

Loki trusted Willow, which was strange, having known her for such a short time. He could read her, he sensed her gentleness, her caring nature, and her sincerity. Looking back, Loki remembered feeling her pain, which his words had caused her, deeply regretting having hurt her.

As Loki descended the stairs, he looked around the living room, and his countenance fell. He stood there, looking at the front door, when he heard noises in the kitchen. Rounding the corner, Loki stopped and stared. He was delighted with a beautiful sight.


	16. Better Yet, Ask Pepper

Willow had dipped up the leftover stew into several containers. She was arranging Loki's refrigerator, bending over to fit everything in, when she heard someone behind her.

"I'm so glad you are still here", Loki said while admiring the view. Smiling, Willow turned to Loki, "I hope you don't mind I put the leftovers in your fridge. Something quick and easy to feed the family".

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness", and Loki held out his hand with a soft, pleading smile.

Putting her small hand into Loki's, Willow shyly looked up at him, and followed him into the living room. Loki could sense her surprise, followed by a feeling of trust in him. He guided them to the sofa and they sat down beside each other.

He began by talking about the children, and how he expected that Sadie would live with them for a while. Willow told Loki just how much she was looking forward to teaching Reena and Becky how to cook.

"Miss Willow", Loki said as he looked deeply into the depths of her emerald eyes. Something about her eyes drew him in. Loki could almost read into them. Innocence, loyalty, kindness, uncertainty, deeper and deeper into her eyes, fear and self loathing...

Willow blushed and looked away from Loki's intense gaze. "I'm sorry", Loki said shaking his head, "your eyes are so beautiful, and..." Willow cut him off with a sheepish grin. "Did you wish to ask me something?" She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

Loki asked her if she'd consider the job of watching his children. He explained what he needed, and that he trusted her to care for them properly.

Willow beamed with delight at the thought of spending time with a family, but uncertainty began to creep in, and her countenance fell. Suddenly afraid, Willow stood up, apologized to Loki, and then declined his lovely offer.

Watching her expressions change so drastically, this woman was most definitely a mystery, a conundrum of intrigue and emotion, a puzzle which Loki had to solve.

"Darling Willow", Loki said smoothly, "I truly need your help. The children adore you, and you live so close." As Loki continued to make use of his silver tongue, Willow was becoming flustered, confused about her feelings and the tingling in her stomach.

Mustering a sweet smile, Willow agreed to think it over and give Loki an answer in a day or two. As she tried to leave, Loki insisted on walking her home. 

Willow objected, but again, Loki insisted. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you", he said as he locked the door. Loki's home was heavily warded due to the fact that there was always a chance that someone would seek out Mayta's offspring for test subjects, not that they would live very long if they did.

At home, Willow paced back and fourth from her dinning room to the kitchen.

It was her dream come true, to be needed and loved by these children, to be included in a sweet, loving family. How she wanted to spend her time with these people, to not be alone in her suffering. To be alone meant that those memories would invade her, overwhelm her with sadness, fear and self loathing. Alone and useless, unwanted, unloved.

It's too risky. What if Loki finds out about my past, what I am, and what I've done?

What if they find me and I put the children in danger? 

What if Shield wants me back? What if....

With her back against the kitchen wall, Willow slid down to the cold, hard floor and wept, as memories from her past engulfed her conscience.

"Go to your room, now", Daddy ordered. The men were refusing to leave. They wanted to take me away, but my parents had listened to their pleas, and refused to let me go. I listened through the floor vent, and I could hear my mother telling them to leave our home. Daddy threatened to call the police if they tried to take me, and then Mother screamed, a loud, bloodcurdling scream, then I heard noises, like gunshots, and the sounds of two bodies falling on the floor.

Loki was pleased that Reena had taken Sadie under her wing. There was a spare bedroom in the basement, but he would not put a child that far away. The bedrooms were plenty large enough for two, and the girls were content to share.

As the children were leaving for school, Sadie turned back and gave Loki a hug, thanking him again. He smiled as he watched the kids walk off to school together. Loki had had a long talk with all of them about stranger danger, and how he wanted them to always walk to and from school together. Having learned this in school, the kids understood.

As Loki turned back into the house, he cringed as he saw Maisie teetering at the top of the stairs. With a wave of his hand, she giggled as she levitated down the stairs, into Loki's spread arms. "Little miss, you're killing me", Loki chuckled as he hugged her to him.

Taking his baby girl along, Loki went to see Tony. He knew that Tony could get whatever information he wanted regarding Willow. 

Tony ran his hand down over his face and groaned. "Will you help me, Stark?" Loki asked.

Tony wearily replied, "Oh man, these guys are a real pain in the ass. This division of Shield is the absolute worst to deal with. The only other human being I know of who can get through to them is Pepper. She works with them on occasion, to help relocate witnesses and victims. All top secret stuff".

"Can't you just break into their files?" Loki asked. "Yeah I can", Tony replied, "but all their stuff is heavily coded and I'd be detected before I could locate her file".

Tony smiled, picked up his phone and called Pepper, "Sweetheart, could you come here please?"

Tony watched as his wife sat at his computer, broke in to Shield and produced a file within a few minutes. "That's why I married her. She never ceases to amaze me", Tony declared. 

"Well", said Pepper with a smirk, "You might not be so sure of that after a while." She poured a drink in Tony's glass.

"Why is that?" Tony asked carefully.

"Because if they catch it, they'll trace it back to you", Pepper smiled as she handed Tony a drink.


	17. The File

That night, Loki sat at his desk reading the file that Pepper had given him. She told Loki that she had helped to place Willow in that particular house, in hopes that he could help to protect her.

"Why did you not tell me?" Loki asked. Pepper pointed to the outside of the file which read "TOP SECRET", and proceeded to ask, "tell you what?" Loki understood.

By the time he was finished reading, Loki's eyes were filled with tears.

At the age of 14, Willow had been kidnapped and her parents murdered by Hydra agents.

The family's doctor had discovered Willow's "condition", and had wrote a paper for the local Medical Journal describing his findings. Willow's body had the ability to heal itself. After treating several injuries over the years, Dr. Auch published his records on Willow hoping to gain high esteem and respect, and possibly advancing his career. However, Hydra had destroyed his work.

Willow had survived three years in Hydra's clutches, enduring painful and degrading experiments, treated no better then a lab rat. What should have been her precious teenage years were stolen from her, replaced by unspeakable pain and terror. Hydra had many experiments and results documented, along with every detail of her suffering. They had pierced every single one of her organs, each time her body healing itself.

At the age of 17, Willow was taken to a Hydra base in Germany where they made their wealth running the slave trade. She was given the best of everything, fancy clothing, jewelry, luxurious furnishings, gourmet food, and anything that her little heart desired. That is, anything except her freedom.

Willow was Hydra's #1 girl. She was prostituted out to a very specific and very wealthy clientele, abusive men who took their sexual pleasure while inflicting pain and cruelty. She was their main money maker, and Hydra deemed her their most important asset. 

Trying desperately to end her suffering, while in Dubai, Willow managed to jump out of a hotel window, falling over 1,000 feet to what she hoped was her death. When she awoke, she found herself naked and bound, to receive a painful lashing for her escape attempt.

A year after Willow had been sent to Germany, Shield had located and stormed the base, putting an end to that division of the slave trade. All of the girls were rescued and taken back to Shield for medical evaluations and rehabilitation. After studying the Hydra files, Shield discovered Willow.

The Council ordered genetic testing on Willow, wanting to produce an army of her kind. There had been one other person who shared the same characteristics, but was out of their reach as he was joined with the X-Men.

Willow spent the next three years at Shield. Although some lab work had been done, she spent her time healing, learning, and becoming reacquainted with herself. The Counsel decided to relocate Willow in a safe environment with the help of Pepper Potts.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki hid the file. Pouring himself a glass of Asgardian wine, he leaned back in his chair and took a drink. Now he knew what all the fuss was about. Certainly Shield would want to keep tabs on this young woman. Her unique abilities could either be a valuable asset, or a dangerous threat.

It dawned on him that it was possibly the same with Mayta's children, Shield waiting for a sign of an ability that one might possess.

One thing that Loki was sure of was that Hydra would stop at nothing to get Willow back, and Pepper knew it. He vowed then and there to keep Willow safe. He could not bear the thought of her ever suffering again.

The thought had crossed his mind before to move his family away, to keep them hidden. But Loki realized that there was no safer place then under the watchful eye of the Avengers. He would keep them all safe. 


End file.
